Half God, Full Devil
by AgriosXV
Summary: Resurrected on a whim, Percy Jackson is now the rook of one Rias Gremory. Fighting heartbreak and fallen angels, he undertakes the most grueling task yet, go to high school. Join Percy Jackson at Kuoh academy as he goes through the twist and turns that come with being a devil. IsseiXAsia KibaXXenovia PercyXRiasXAkenoXKoneko
1. When Percy Dies

**50% Human, 50% God, 100% Devil**

 **Chapter 1: When Percy Dies**

When a great hero like Percy Jackson dies, you think he would go down valiantly, like fighting a primordial, or best case scenario; old age. What Percy never suspected was to lose his life to his demigod half-brother. It looks like dad didn't find mom that queenly, considering he was fifteen, a mere two years after Percy.

Ok well technically it was the fifty or so laestrygonian giants that wanted to eat him because they believed that they would absorb his powers but, he was in this position because of him.

 _Flashback_

 _It all started when my fifteen year old brother appeared before camp while I was away completing some trials for Athena to gain Annabeth's hand in marriage. Some of the challenges were better left unsaid as she really tested his 'faithfulness'. Just thinking about some of the things he had to do made a shiver run down his spine. But that was in the past now because Percy had a beautifully carved ring sitting in his jacket pocket and he was ready to propose._

 _Teleported to the top of Half-blood hill courtesy of the wisdom goddess herself he petted Peleus the dragon as he was coiled around Thalia's pine tree. Enjoying the affection Peleus released a puff of smoke in bliss. Continuing his path to the Athena cabin he knocked on the door. Percy had to wait a few seconds before Malcolm answered the door._

 _"_ _Oh hey Perce." Malcolm began "Where have you been the past couple of weeks, Annabeth has been worried sick about you."_

 _Percy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah about that, I had to do a couple of quests for your mom if I wanted to marry your sister."_

 _Malcolm's face lit up as he breathed a mock sigh of relief. "Thank the gods, I thought there might have been another war or something." He joked "Hey can I see the ring?"_

 _"_ _Of course." Percy replied digging into my pocket. He fished out the small velvet box and opened it up. Inside was a ring crafted by Hephaestus himself. A bronze band, with a sparkling diamond flanked by two sea green emeralds that seemed to match his eyes._

 _"_ _It is beautiful." Malcolm breathed._

 _"_ _Yeah." Percy mumbled putting the box back in his pocket. "Do you know where I can find her?" He asked._

 _Malcolm seemed to be thinking for a second "Oh yeah, I think I saw her go down by the beach. By the way, did you know you have a new half-brother?"_

 _"_ _Really?" Percy asked, excited "What is he like?"_

 _Malcolm's face darkened considerably "He's fifteen or so and he's a real douche. Claims he's a hero and the best swordsmen ever. Somehow he has all the new campers in his pocket, except the Athena ones of course. We taught them who the real hero around here is."_

 _Percy was slightly disappointed in the description of his half-brother, but he was more upset about the fact that his dad had had another child two years after he was born. They were going to have to have a long talk after this. Ignoring the unsavory thoughts that plagued his mind he forced a smile to his face and clapped Malcolm on the shoulder. "Thanks bro, I'll deal with him later though, first things first." He said patting his coat pocket._

 _"_ _Of course, I have no doubt in my mind she'll say yes. Go get 'em tiger." With those parting words Malcolm shut the door leaving Percy alone_

 _So Percy walked towards the beach hoping he would find Annabeth there. He heard voices coming from the turf. He stopped short as he recognized one of them as Annabeth's. He strained his ears to try and hear the ongoing conversation. He felt his heartbreak as he heard the next sentence_

 _"_ _Of course Skyler I promised you I would break up with him when he returned and I intend to keep that promise."_

 _Percy moved closer so he could finally see them, if it was possible his heart broke even more. Annabeth was lying down in the sand wrapped around this kid called 'Skyler' he looked about sixteen or so. All of the sudden he pulled Annabeth closer and they started to kiss passionately._

 _A cold face devoid of any emotion Percy stepped out of the bushes twigs snapping as he did so. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Percy asked sternly._

 _His words had the desired effect on them as they both adopted the looks of deer caught in headlights. "Percy what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked in a weak voice._

 _"_ _Oh you know just seeing the sights, however it is safe to say I am quite disappointed in them." Percy replied casually._

 _Annabeth opened her mouth to reply but Skyler pushed her behind him and said. "So, this is the great Percy Jackson, you don't look like much. I tell you what beat me in battle and Annabeth is all yours." He challenged, an arrogant grin on his face._

 _Percy scoffed "I don't want her back. A word of advice, I suggest you move on, she might just cheat on you while you are trying to prove yourself to her mother, you know, being a son of Poseidon and all."_

 _"_ _Oh yeah," Skyler retorted "Is 'not wanting her back' your way of chickening out pussy?"_

 _He barely finished his sentence as Percy's fist connected with his head, wiping the smirk off his face in the process. His shocked expression turned into rage as he charged at him, the boy threw sloppy punch after sloppy punch at Percy, all of which he dodged with ease. Eventually Percy reached out and grabbed his hand, twisting it and snapping it like a twig before he kicked his legs out from under his little brother. Watching him struggle to get up Percy waited, when he finally completed the task Percy darted forward and grabbed his brother's head with his two hands and brought it down to his knee, repeatedly. When he stopped Skyler fell to the ground in a bloody heap._

 _With his anger gone he collapsed to his knees in sadness, and started to cry his eyes out. He didn't notice Annabeth approaching him warily._

 _"_ _Percy." She called out softly._

 _Percy's head snapped up so fast he might have gotten whiplash, his face darkened until his eyes looked like raging hurricanes and his mouth was twisted into the most intense snarl Annabeth has ever seen on her boyfriend's face. "Get away from me you stupid slut! I never want to see you again!" He screamed in rage._

 _Annabeth felt tears brim on her eyes before she ran away, sobbing, before he could go back to grieving a flash of light made him close his eyes. When he opened them the immediately saw Athena, goddess of wisdom, in full battle armor and grey eyes smoldering in rage._

 _"_ _PERSEUS JACKSON YOU DARE CALL MY DAUGHTER A SLUT! AFTER I GAVE YOU MY BLESSING! I WILL SMITE YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Athena roared._

 _All of the sudden Percy felt very small, and not just because Athena was at her godly height. "Well you see," He weakly began, only to be cut off._

 _"_ _ENOUGH, SPARE ME YOUR LIES BOY, DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORDS?" She boomed readying her spear._

 _Deciding he hit rock bottom and he might as well go out swinging Percy said. "For a goddess of wisdom, you sure are an idiot."_

 _Athena grew red in the face as she stuttered in response, flustered that someone would call her an idiot "What, you, AHHHHH!" She yelled and launched her spear at the son of Poseidon._

 _Controlling his feelings, the rage, the anger, the stress, the everything that had taken a toll on him from the past two wars, there was nothing holding him back. With a guttural scream of anger the ocean responded to its master and knocked Athena off her feet. Percy rode the stray wave to the edge of camp before he took off into a dead sprint._

 ** _-X-_**

 _Three days, surprisingly that was how long it took for the monster to sense him, by then he was already hiding out in the Smoky Mountains in Tennessee. It happened while he was trying to teach himself throwing knives created out of ice. He could make them just fine and was actually decent at a ranged weapon for once, if you can call throwing knives ranged weapons._

 _Currently he was roaming the woods with a bottle of water, looking for a rabbit or squirrel, basically anything to satisfy his hunger. Unfortunately all he could find was a lone laestrygonian giant when he stepped through a clearing; they just stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. It was the laestrygonian that decide to go first, spinning around he grabbed the tree behind him like it was a stick in the mud. Continuing his rotation he swung the tree around and hurled it at Percy._

 _"_ _Oh shit!" Percy yelled before diving behind a rock for cover. The tree smashed into the rock with a CRACK and wood chips showered over Percy._

 _Drawing Riptide while still undercover Percy peered over the rock carefully, what he saw both confused and frightened him. The laestrygonian giant brought a hunting horn to his lips and blew as hard as he could. The booming of the horn could be heard for miles as it echoed and rolled of the hills of the Smoky Mountains._

 _Figuring he didn't have much time before any reinforcements this guy might have just called in he threw Riptide horizontally like a Frisbee and watched as it decapitated the giant. Not waiting for the legendary sword to return to his pocket he took off as fast as he could towards his camp._

 _Hastily kicking his fire out he began to pack his bag full of belongings. Once finish he shouldered his pack and standing up he notice it was eerily quiet. No birds were chirping, wind had died down and every one of his instincts screamed 'RUN!'_

 _Trusting his gut Percy dropped his pack and drew Riptide once more. He must have waited at least thirty seconds before the first giant burst through the woods on his left. Meeting the charge Percy ran at the giant. Once in range he jumped as high as he could before he brought Riptide down in an overhead stab to the giant's chest. He landed on the chest and fell to the ground when the giant burst into golden dust under him._

 _The rest of the laestrygonians stepped out of the tree line, forming a circle around his camp, each line about two giants thick. Without a second thought Percy charged at the nearest one, slamming into the closest one with a crash, knocking him off his feet. He was about to stab the giant off when he was suddenly yanked off his feet and thrown against a tree._

 _When he landed he coughed up a little blood 'I am going to have to be a little more careful.' Percy thought to himself, before two giants charged at him. Forming a sword out of ice he swung both of them at the one on the left, and he disintegrated, ducking under the second giant's fist he swung his sword again and sliced the hand off the giant. It fell to its knees in pain before Percy decapitated him and he disappeared in a shower of golden dust as well._

 _"_ _Three down, Forty-seven to go." Percy muttered._

 _At those words all the giants charged simultaneously. Percy blocked the first fist thrown at him, smacking it off course before stabbing the giant in the stomach. He jumped back before another monster could snatch him up. Slashing his swords at the laestrygonian's stomach he too disappeared in dust._

 _Unfortunately while he was focusing on the enemies in front of him he forgot about the giants behind him. They were only drawn to his attention when one drove a spear through his stomach. Percy did a three-sixty, killing all giants around him before he cut off the spearhead and ripped the shaft out of his body, determined to keep fighting._

 _The next few giants came at him with crude looking swords. Giant number fourteen I think jabbed his sword at Percy's mid-section while numbers fifteen and sixteen swung their swords at his head. Percy jumped to the right and brought his sword down in a hammer blow, knocking all of the swords out of their owner's hands. While they were stunned at the display of flexibility Percy swung his sword like a baseball bat and cleaved the three giants in half._

 _He leapt forward and deflected the next giants strike with his bare hand before stabbing him in the chest. Using his left hand he shot a concentrated jet of scalding hot water at the giant next to him, the pressure pierced his skull, and the skulls of the four giants behind him._

 _Percy gritted his teeth as he whirled around and just barely blocked a strike from ugly number twenty-three. He re-summoned his ice sword and stabbed the giant in the stomach. With the little breathing room he had Percy spun around once more, swords out and killed the fresh wave of giants surrounding him._

 _A trio of giants charged at him spears lowered and ready to impale him. Percy ducked under the first one's spear before launching a hard kick to his chest, making stumble back into his teammate's sword. Percy locked blades/spears with the remaining to giants before he disengaged which made the giants stumble forward a bit. Percy then leapt forward and killed the two giants simultaneously with his swords._

 _Opening his water bottle he willed the water to flow out, before taking the shape of five individual daggers. Using his powers he froze the water and sent it at the giants, all five hit their marks._

 _Exhausted by his new found power over ice he failed to notice the giant charging at him. Percy flew backwards and slammed through one, two, three trees before coming to a stop and plowing a deep trench in the ground._

 _"_ _Ow!" Percy moaned, spitting up more blood and even some dirt. His body felt like a massive bruise. He definitely broke a couple ribs, and he wasn't going to last longer while he was bleeding out from the spear wound in his stomach. He was losing strength already._

 _Ignoring the extreme pain in his body he charged at the closet giant, de-summoning his ice sword to save what little strength he had left. The Hero of Olympus roared as he swung his sword and destroyed giant number forty, only ten more to go._

 _One giant came at him with swords; Percy charged forward as well but at the last minute sidestepped while jumping in the air as high as he could as he killed baddy number forty-one. Whirling around he saw another giant coming at him, he drew back Riptide and let it fly, striking the giant in the forehead. Now weaponless Percy briefly closed his eyes and searched for a source of water. What he found was about a hundred yards to his left was a small creek. Using the last bit of his strength he drew water from the river, just enough to form a dozen or so daggers. Freezing the daggers so they would actually do damage and not uselessly splash in the giant's face he started throwing them none stop, two at a time, until there were none left._

 _With the remaining four daggers Percy unfroze them and willed them to heal the gaping hole in his stomach. While it helped it certainly did not heal it. With a last ditch effort Percy began his walk to the river, said walk soon turned into a stumble and the stumble turned into the crawl as his adrenaline was wearing off and the full effects of the wounds were starting to kick in. He just barely made it to the creek edge before he collapsed. This was pathetic, all he had to do was take one more step and he would be perfectly fine. But the pain was to excruciating for him to move. Lying on his back he could barely register the clouds passing by as he felt light-headed and the world started spinning. That was all he remembered before he lost the battle to unconsciousness._

 _Flashback End._

Percy was shaken awake by somebody, expecting pain Percy closed his eyes and braced for the worst as he sat up. Surprisingly he felt no pain, cautiously opening his eyes he found himself on the floor of an all too familiar recording studio: DOA

"Welcome to the land of the living friend. Well, not really." Someone joked.

Turning his attention to the speaker, he was surprised to come face to face with none other than the son of Nemesis himself, Ethan Nakamura. His face looked no different than when Percy last saw him, still in his armor and eye-patch from the Titan war so long ago.

"Ethan, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

Ethan snorted "I died remember, demigod or not Charon still won't let me in without payment. I now have to wait in line like a regular mortal." Ethan sighed "Yup. Only four thousand nine hundred and sixty-three years left until I can be judged for the fields of punishment. Whoopee for me." He drawled.

"I am going see if I can get out of this eternal waiting room." Percy said.

Standing up Percy got off the black leather couch and started walking through the steel grey room to the security guard's desk. It gave Percy a small sense of dejavu back to when he was twelve years old looking for Zeus' master bolt. Ringing the push bell on the desk he watched as Charon spun around and without looking up from his newspaper, ( _L.A. Weekly_ for those of you wondering) he asked

"What do you want?" He snapped in his ever so loving British accent.

"I want to go to the Underworld." Percy said out loud.

Charon's mouth twitched "Well, that's original. How'd you die?"

A coy smile spread across Percy's lips "Bathtub." He said.

Charon sighed through his nostrils. "What is it with people and bathtubs now a days? You're the second one in five years."

Percy's smile grew even wider. "What can I say, those bathtubs are infernal contraptions."

Charon snorted "Yeah, maybe for the elderly and babies. You got any payment?"

At this point Percy's smile threatened to split his face. "Why don't you look up and see how much I am worth?"

Slamming the newspaper on the desk Charon lifted his gaze, when he recognized those familiar sea green eyes his breath hitched and he smiled. "Well I'll be damned, Percy Jackson, and actually dead this time. How'd you die?"

"Laestrygonian giant stabbed a spear through my stomach; another one broke a couple of ribs."

Charon made that 'tsk tsk' sound "Oh I am sorry to hear that, I truly am. Hey do you mind if I call Hades and tell him you died?"

A puzzled look spread across Percy's face 'I didn't do something wrong, did I?' Percy asked himself. Trying to remember if he ever did anything bad to the Lord of the dead and coming up blank Percy said in a wary tone. "Sure I guess."

Pulling a radio out from under his desk he adjusted the stations, once at the proper frequency he spoke into it. "Hey boss, you'll never guess who just showed up dead at my front desk…. No not Betty White, I swear that girl was blessed by Hebe or something, lass never dies. Anyway, you'll get a kick out of this one, its none other than Percy Jackson…. I know you would want to boss that is why I radioed you…. Alright I'll tell him, see you in a few boss." Charon finished turning off the radio and returning it under his desk.

"Um, what was that all about?" Percy asked confused.

It was Charon's turn to give an ear to ear grin. "You're in for a surprise lad. Lord Hades himself is coming up to escort you to the Underworld. Why, this hasn't happened since the days of Achilles!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, I guess. What do I do in the mean time?" Percy asked.

Charon gave him an incredulous look from the guard's chair. "I don't know?" He said sarcastically "Have you tried, waiting?"

Not responding Percy put his head down in shame and walked back to the leather couch he was previously sharing with his ex-rival son of Nemesis.

"What'd he say?" Asked the one-eyed demigod.

"He said, he said Hades himself was coming to personally escort me to the Underworld." Percy replied.

Ethan barked out a laugh. "Classic Percy Jackson, only you would get a personal escort by the king of the Underworld himself."

Percy was about to let out an indignant 'HEY!' while he was in the process of sitting down as a rebuttal to Ethan's claim when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Thinking it was his positioning he stood straight up, but the pain only grew worse. It felt as if someone poured Styx water all over his stomach. He collapsed face forward in pain.

He could barely hear Ethan calling his name. "Percy, Percy are you okay?" His friend cried out in worry, carefully flipping him over so Percy was on his back.

Percy watched through his eyes as his vision tunneled, his heartbeat was quickening and his feeling of nausea had only increased. He was on the verge of passing out when in his small field of vision he saw the familiar onyx eyes of his Uncle Hades on his knees next to his body, that's when Percy Jackson blacked out and his spirit left the Underworld.

 **-XX-**

Percy bolted straight up in bed, his body was covered in a cold sweat and he couldn't get control of his breathing. There was a little bit of sunlight filtering through the shades and illuminating the room. The walls were a dark navy blue and a light beige carpet covered the floor. There was a king sized he was in complete with one of those overhangs, canopies, that's what they were called. There was a rather large dresser in the corner of the room. This room didn't seem like some sort of monster layer. It actually gave off a sort of comfortable feeling.

Next to him he heard a yawn, looking back he saw a girl with the most beautiful red hair and blue eyes, she was also completely naked and revealed her rather, large um boobs. Going a cherry red at the thought he turned his direction skyward, if the girl noticed she didn't say anything as she got out of bed and started getting dressed into the clothes that were laying on the nightstand. Unsure of what to do Percy just watched her while the girl got dressed. Now, make no mistake, Percy was not a pervert or anything like that, but there was a naked girl that just crawled out of the bed he was sleeping in to reveal a rather curvaceous body, and proceeded to get dressed right in front of his very eyes. If you can tell me you would have the decency to look away that entire time, then you must me Jesus Christ himself.

When the girl finally finished getting dressed in what looked like a cross between a maid's outfit and a school uniform she turned around, upon seeing him she gave him a heartwarming smile that would have made a lesser man swoon.

'No.' Percy thought 'I can't be thinking like that. I will never love another girl after Annabeth; I won't get my heart broken again.'

"Oh, good you're up." The red headed beauty said in a melodious voice.

"Um, yeah, where am I?" Percy asked carefully, fearing she was some sort of monster or worse, Aphrodite in disguise.

The red head giggled "Why silly, you are in Kuoh Town, Japan of course."

"Oh, right, naturally. Mind telling me why exactly I am in Kuoh Town, Japan. I am pretty sure I was in America a couple hours ago, and like dead."

The red head switched into a no nonsense tone that reminded him a bit of his mother. "You are here because I brought you here. Yes it is true that you were dead, but I resurrected you to become my servant and rook in the House of Gremory."

Percy looked at the red head incredulously. 'I am no one's servant.' He thought defiantly, but deciding he can always just run away or bust out whenever things turned south he voiced the other questions on his mind and spit them out rapid fire. "What is the house of Gremory? What do you mean rook, isn't that like a chess piece? How can you resurrect people, I thought that was impossible. And uh did I um, 'sleep' with you?"

"My full name is Rias Gremory, House of Gremory is my family crest. Sleep with me yes you did. _Sleep_ with me no. The only way to heal your wounds was to be close to you over an extended period of time and I prefer to sleep naked. And to answer your other question, I am a devil, no I don't have horns." She said when she saw Percy opened his mouth; she smirked when he closed it embarrassedly. "I am a devil from the bible; fallen angels also exist as well as angels and God." She continued "You did die and I resurrected you, now you are a devil as well."

I kind of lost concentration for about the next five minutes as she kept rambling on, I caught a few phrases and words that caught my attention though like "Weapons made of light that could kill us with a scratch… Chess pieces in real life… Knights have super speed…. Bishops are healers…. Rooks have super strength…. She was the king and her subjects were called a peerage..." Then she started talking about stuff like dragons and old gears or something like that. Percy entered la-la land by that point. The only real coherent thought that kept running through the forefront of his mind was 'I am like Heracles, just not a douche.'

"Percy, Percy, PERCY!" Rias screamed

"Huh, what?" Percy mumbled as he snapped out of his stupor. He looked up and noticed Rias had moved from her previous spot and was leaning against the door frame giving him and pointed look.

"I said come on; I will introduce you to the rest of my peerage." The king huffed annoyed.

"Right, sorry." Percy mumbled as he rolled out of the bed he was still sitting in and started walking to the door. As he tried to pass through the door frame Rias put a hand up to his chest signaling him to stop. "What is it Rias?" Percy asked, confused.

Rias rolled her eyes at her newest recruit. "Put a shirt on." She said pointing to the dresser in the corner.

Percy looked down and noticed he was only wearing the jeans he died in. "Oh, right." Percy mumbled, embarrassed that he didn't even notice he was shirtless, if he wasn't making a good first impression now, oh boy. Percy stalked over to the dresser; his two options were a low cut pink V-neck with the PINK logo on the front or a plain black tank top. Figuring the tank top was for him and not the girl's shirt he picked it up off the dresser and slid it on. He looked up in the mirror to check his appearance, his hair was just the right amount of disheveled, his eyes were no longer puffy or red (He ran out of tears on day two) and were back to their usual sea green despite losing some of its previous luster. The shirt didn't really help that much as it was skin tight and you could clearly see his abs and muscles through the shirt. Satisfied he walked back up to Rias "Better?" He asked.

"For now." Rias replied and started walking, without looking back to Percy she clarified. "I will get you a school uniform for when you go to school, but yes that is better for now."

Percy groaned as he lagged behind, kidnapped, dead and a devil and he still had to go to the worst place on Earth, school. He was so upset he didn't even notice Rias had stopped walking and almost bumped into her. Luckily though he realized this at the last second and swiftly sidestepped.

"Percy meet my queen, Akeno." Rias introduced "Think of her as my right hand woman. As a queen she has a power combined of all the other evil pieces. Akeno meet Percy, my rook alongside Koneko."

Percy just blankly watched as Akeno's eyes hungrily roamed over his body. Used to worse from the goddess of love herself he stood there unfazed and waited for her to finish. While waiting he got a good look at Akeno. She seemed to have an aura of playfulness around her; with violet eyes and a slim figure. Her hair looked like it was suspended in mid-air by a piece of fabric and it fell down in several strands in the front. Being the good gentleman Percy was he introduced himself first.

He stuck out his hand "Hi, I am Percy Jackson."

Akeno shook his hand lightly "Akeno Himejima, It's a pleasure to get to know you."

Percy flashed her a dazzling smile and softly kissed her knuckles "The pleasure is all mine Ms. Himejima." He muttered. 'I guess the whole staying alone forever thing didn't work out that long.' Percy thought dryly.

Akeno had a wave of pink wash over her face, while Rias' face adopted a dark look. It looked between a cross of annoyed and jealous? Percy couldn't figure out why she was jealous, after all he just met these people. Spending his life fighting and surviving lead him to pick up a few talents including reading facial emotions, a survival habit if he had to describe it. And he was one-hundred percent sure she was jealous he didn't know why, but she was.

"C'mon lover boy, I still haven't introduced you to the rest of the group." Rias said clipping off each word, grabbing his arm and dragging him along.

They started down the hallway once more, Rias had the lead and Percy and Akeno were flanking her while Rias was leading the pair down the long and winding hallways the duo started up a conversation and were talking animatedly.

"You seem to be taking this awfully calmly Percy; things like this happen a lot?" Akeno asked jokingly.

Percy sighed in exasperation. "You don't know the half of it; one thing after another. I haven't had a break since I was twelve. This isn't that surprising really just, think of it as another water molecule in the sea of crazy that is my life."

Rias stopped at a staircase and turned back to Percy apologetically. "I'm sorry Percy. I only mean for the best when I revived you, if you want to leave you can. I'll release you from your oath of service." She finished sorrowfully, a few tears leaking out, thinking she had forced him against his will.

If there is one thing Percy can't handle it's a crying woman. Need to kill and army of monsters, call Percy. Want someone to retrieve something from the bottom of the deepest trench in the ocean, call Percy. Are you in a battle to the death with the personification of Earth, call Percy. Is there a woman crying and you need to calm her down, well, don't call Percy.

He reached over and lightly grabbed Rias' shoulder. "Hey." He said soothingly "I didn't mean it like that, I'd be happy to serve you and your family, even if I just met you guys."

Rias stifled back a sob; she hated the thought of losing any of her evil pieces, even if he was just recruited yesterday. There was something about Percy that just screamed 'friendly' and 'helpful' and 'great guy to have around' "Thank you Percy." She said wrapping him up in a hug, boobs squashing up against his chest. Pushing that very naughty thought out of his mind Percy slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and looked to Akeno frantically for help, only to find her glaring murderously at Rias. Now, you see Percy wasn't good old oblivious Percy anymore; he had grown smarter over the years. Ok, maybe smarter wasn't the right word for it. More like he had grown more observant over the years of being a demigod. Right now he noticed that in about the half an hour he had woken up he had made two close friends jealous of one another and they both had a crush on him.

'Boy am I in a predicament. The fates really do hate me don't they?' Percy thought glumly.

With a humorless chuckle Percy realized that just associating with this one devil broke two of his most important rules.

 **1) Have no relations with a girl outside of Annabeth. (Percy slept with Rias, while she was naked.)**

 **2) Stay your own man, bow down to no one. (Literally just said "I'd be happy to serve you and your family.")**

But hey, rules are made to be broken right?


	2. FUCK I BROKE IT

With a humorless chuckle Percy realized that just associating with this one devil broke two of his most important rules.

 **1)** **Have no relations with a girl outside of Annabeth. (Percy slept with Rias, while she was naked.)**

 **2)** **Stay your own man, bow down to no one. (Literally just said "I'd be happy to serve you and your family.")**

But hey, rules are made to be broken right?

 **-XXX- Chapter Two: "Fuck I Broke It"**

Eventually Rias untangled herself and straightened her posture. After wiping the stray tear from her eye she began to climb the stairs like nothing had ever happened. Akeno grabbed his arm and started dragging him along. There was a long period of silence before Akeno broke it.

"So, Percy," Akeno began "Are you single?"

"Akeno!" Rias snapped, glaring at her queen.

Percy gave Rias a reassuring smile and immediately her features softened. "It's ok Rias." He assured, turning to Akeno and adopting a somber look he said "Right now yes I am, ask me that three days ago and the answer would be different."

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked, as they stopped once again, this time in front of a set of fancy oak doors. Both the girls stared at him waiting for him to answer.

"Before I became a devil and such, I was planning on proposing to my girlfriend, when I returned from her parents for their blessing I found her on the beach, laying in the sand making out with my half-brother. That was the reason I ran away and eventually died."

This time Akeno didn't hesitate to hug him, and this time he didn't hesitate to hug back squeezing as hard as he could. Still buried in his shoulder he heard Akeno say "I am so sorry Percy I didn't mean to bring that up for you. You know, you can cry if you want, we won't think anything less of you."

Percy released Akeno from the bear hug and gave her a watery chuckle "It's okay, I ran out of tears a long time ago. Let's just meet the others alright?"

Nodding Rias pushed open the doors, inside were two people sitting on opposite couches facing each other. When they saw Rias enter the room they both stood up and bowed their heads.

"President." They greeted in unison.

"Sit down, please." Rias said confidently striding across the room and to her desk, once there she promptly sat down in the large backed chair that looked kind of like a throne. Akeno gave Percy a peck on the check before shuffling over to join her king behind the desk as she stood off to her left.

The two occupants of the room immediately began sizing Percy up from their seats on the couches. The one on the left was a man that stood about 6'3" (Just an inch taller than him) and looked about his age, being seventeen. He had long blond bangs that looked as if he would have to constantly brush them away just to see correctly and his eyes were a sky blue that seemed to twinkle if you looked close enough. He appeared as if he had a lot of lean muscle kind of like Percy's, but he couldn't tell for sure. Because covering his body was the most hideous outfit he had ever seen in the history of existence. He was wearing a black sports coat unbuttoned with white accents and under it was a dress shirt with black accents. To complete it around his neck he was wearing- What was that? Was that a goddamn ribbon?!

'If this is the school outfit Rias was talking about I might as well just re-kill myself.' Percy thought dryly.

To the right was a small girl that looked about fourteen or fifteen he couldn't say for sure. She was wearing the same outfit as Akeno and Rias, which seemed to be the female version of what blondie was wearing. From the bottom up it started with simple dress socks and a pair of flats. She had the shortest short skirt Percy might have ever seen in his long, long life. Above it she was wearing, Percy didn't know how to describe it but it looked like half a suit coat, and it seemed to cut off right at her chest line. The four corners of the half-coat were extended and ran over her skirt. Under the half-coat was the same shirt as blondie's and, and that goddamned ribbon again! Moving on to physical features he took in her rather short petite figure. Her eyes were the color of hazelnuts and her hair was a short silver gray that reminded him of Artemis. (Cue involuntary shiver) In her mouth was a cookie of some sort and she was munching on it contently.

"Kiba, Koneko." Rias addressed them from behind her desk. "I would like you to meet my newest servant and rook Percy Jackson." Then looking at Percy she said "Percy I would like you to meet Kiba, my knight, who is excellent with a blade and Koneko, my other rook along with you."

Unsure of what do Percy re-introduced himself "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson and I am a rook. I am also skilled in hand to hand combat and proficient with a blade. And my favorite color is blue." Percy blurted out the last part, he wasn't sure why though. Blame the ADHD, it usually works.

"Hello, nice to meet you." The girl, Koneko stated in a small stoic voice before going back to her cookie.

Kiba got up and made his way up to Percy. "Proficient with a blade you say? I might just have to test you on that. Name's Kiba and I'm a knight as you already know." He finished sticking out his hand.

Percy took his hand and grasped it firmly. "Perseus Jackson, but Perseus is a mouthful so I go by Percy." Smirking he added "And if you ever feel like getting your ass handed to you in a swordfight give me a call."

Kiba smirked "Oh it is so on newbie."

"When and where." Percy responded.

"Later, and wherever you want." Rias said interrupting the pair before they break out into a fight in the middle of the room.

Reluctantly both boys grumbled 'Sorry' before taking a seat on the couches. Percy sat next to Koneko who handed him one of those cookie things she was eating earlier. He gave her his signature lop-sided grin and bit into it. The amount of flavor held in one of those little things was amazing. The taste was second to only mom's blue chocolate chip cookies. He started munching on it happily and before long all that was left were crumbs. She handed him another one which he took too.

Smiling Rias said "Good, now that that is settled, Percy, Kiba, you will be rooming together, until we can find more, suitable arrangements." Percy shivered a bit at the way Rias said the word 'suitable' while Kiba just shrugged in response, sure they might have been at each other's throats not five seconds ago but neither of them meant anything and they both knew that. Besides this just meant they could show the other one up sooner.

Confused Akeno voiced her question. "Why do you guys just shrug this off, you were about to beat each other up like fifteen seconds ago?"

Percy and Kiba shared a smug look, before both staring at Akeno.

"It's not like we meant it." Percy started.

"Yeah, we were just getting a feel for each other." Kiba continued.

"And if were rooming together that means I can rub my victory in face like, forever." Percy chimed in.

"And if he is as good as he says he'd be a valuable training partner." Kiba said this time.

"Besides he shows confidence not arrogance and I respect that." They finished together.

Koneko and Akeno were just looking at the boys shocked that they could communicate so well after knowing each other for such a short time and Rias just shook her head and muttered 'Boys.' Speaking up she said "Anyways, Percy and Kiba you guys will be rooming together. Kiba if you could give Percy one of your extra uniforms that would be most appreciated, and when you get to school tomorrow show him the ropes so he gets a hang of things in Japan."

"Wait a second." Percy said stopping everyone in the room. "That's not the uniform I would have to where to school tomorrow is it?" He said pointing at Kiba's apparel.

Kiba got up and put a comforting hand on Percy's shoulder "Afraid so Percy, I am afraid so." Percy cried out in mock exasperation as Kiba walked to the center of the room. "Come on Perce." He said, Percy stood up as well. "Stand next to me." He ordered, Percy walked to the middle of the room, while Percy confused he stood next to him nonetheless. Kiba placed a slip of paper on the ground and stepped on it. A red ring spread from underneath his foot and started to rotate around him. With a flash of red light the duo left the scene.

 **-XXXX-**

The knight and rook pieces reappeared in the living room of a moderately sized apartment. In the living room there was a small couch and a coffee table next to it and on the opposing side a 36'' TV on a wooden stand. Inside the stand were tons upon tons of movies, everything from James Bond to Disney movies like Finding Nemo. The windows extended from the floor to the ceiling and you could see all of Kuoh town from Kiba's apartment. Percy walked over to the window to get a good look at the city he was staying.

"I'll order some pizza and then let's see you put those skills to the test." Kiba said walking around the counter that separated the living room and kitchen. In the kitchen he picked up the phone hanging off the wall. "My room is in that hallway (points to the left) and yours in there (points to right) we each have our own bathrooms inside so there is no need to worry."

"Alright, thanks." Percy said, walking back from the window and flopping on the couch. He picked up the remote and began to absent-mindedly flip through the channels. In the background he could here Kiba talking on the phone.

"Hey Percy." Kiba called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Percy responded.

"Do you want pepperoni pizza or regular cheese?" Kiba asked.

"Just regular cheese will be fine thank you." Percy responded.

"Yes just a regular cheese will be fine." Kiba said in to the mouth piece of the phone. After he hung up he walked over to the fridge and threw it open, he stared at the contents it held for a long time before asking. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure, I'll have whatever you're having." Percy stated, stopping at a station that was playing some show with ten year old kid with jet black hair much like his own and a massive man in military fatigues that looked like he could've beaten Ares. They were standing on opposite sides of the arena and in between it were two yellow rodent looking things. One was slightly bigger than the other and had a more golden yellow cover his body. He was rather bulky and moved quite slow. The smaller one however was light and agile and zipping around the other one thoroughly confusing his larger counterpart. Just then Kiba walked into the living room and handed Percy a bottle of Pepsi, and sat down on the couch next to him. He was slightly disgusted at his friend's choice of beverage but took a sip out of courtesy anyways.

"Dude, are you watching Pokémon?" Kiba asked incredulously.

Percy just shrugged his shoulders in response. "I have no idea what I am watching; I have never seen this show before in my life."

Kiba threw his hands into his hair and gave him a wild look. "How could you have not watched Pokémon? I mean, I understand that it isn't as popular in America as it is here in Japan, but its still pretty popular. Did you even have a childhood?" He asked in mock exasperation.

Percy's facial features darkened at the mention of his 'childhood' abusive step-dad, mom who was never at home and was always working, not to mention the kids at school avoided him like the black plague and constantly made fun of him for his ADHD and dyslexia, and don't even get him started on his life after he figured out he was a demigod!

"If my life was all neat and peachy you really think I would be here, dead, and a devil at the age of seventeen?" Percy scowled.

Kiba's smile dropped just as fast as the joking atmosphere he had just a second ago. "Yeah." He admitted, more to himself then to Percy. "Probably should have realized that sooner."

After that happy revelation the demigod-devil and devil-devil were left in awkward silence on the couch until a ring at the doorbell caught there attention. Percy smiled, all signs of hostility gone as he tried to regain the cheery mood that once surrounded the two. "It's ok, pizza solves everything."

 **-XXXXX-**

Thirty minutes later two devil-like powerhouses entered the basement of the knights apartment building. A completely cemented arena stocked with everything from swords to maces. Kiba spun around and spread his arms wide, with a look of malicious glee upon his face. "Pick and choose my friend, and let's get this show on the road."

Percy raised his hand in a placating gesture. "No need." He responded, and reached into his pocket. "I have got my weapon righ- Oh crap." Percy finished when he realized that his trusty weapon, the one that stuck by his side since the very beginning of it all, was not in his pocket where it should be. He had no time to mourn for the loss of his baby girl (I swear he loved that sword more than he loved Annabeth.) When Kiba smirked.

"Oh, a cocky bastard are ya? Well if that's the case I'm not holding back." He said drawing a long silver sword from a rack on the wall.

Percy's eyes widened as he realized that he implied that he could fight Kiba without a weapon. "Wait, that's not what I- OMPFH." He grunted as Kiba dug his sword butt into the stomach of Percy. When Percy regained his bearings he saw Kiba standing were he started with an arrogant smile adorning his lips.

"How did you get over there so fas- Ahhhh!" He screamed as the blade of Kiba's sword sliced open his cheek leaving a thin line of blood as it slowly leaked down his dark Mediterranean skin. "Oh yeah, super speed." Percy grumbled. Closing his eyes in an effort to increase his other senses he could hear the excited breathing of his adversary. All of the sudden he could hear the extremely fast footsteps of Kiba approaching, even with his demigod reflexes and years of experience he still barely had time to dive out of the way and roll into a somersault, grunting as he felt the familiar sensation of blood ooze down his arm where Kiba nicked him with his sword. Getting up and tried to think of a way to put him to a halt, when an insane idea came to mind.

He could hear Kiba scrape his feet on the ground, which reminded him much how the Minotaur did a lifetime ago. He could literally feel Kiba tense before he started running at him full speed once more. He closed the gap from what Percy assumed was twenty feet (His eyes were still closed.) to ten in half a second. That was when Percy used his left hand and punched the ground in front of him, trying out his strength as a rook for the first time and combining it with a little bit of his dad's earth shaker powers, the demigod-devil could feel the cement floor under him shatter and spray on impact. While he did that Percy opened his eyes and saw the unrecognizable mound of flesh that was his left hand. It took a while for the pain to register and the second it did he felt nauseous and doubled over in pain, while he gripped his wrist he screamed in agony.

"FUCK, I BROKE IT!"

To his right he heard a groan and saw Kiba starting to get back up, a welt the size of an apple above his eye. Panicking Percy tried to ignore the pain and dashed to the nearest sword rack rapidly scanning his options he grabbed the first thing he saw, a kopis. It had a black blade that started of the size of the handle and expanded and curved. At the end point at nearly double its size, adding momentum to his slashes. The handle was a blood red and unlike ordinary handles, had no guard as the handle wrapped around the wielder's entire hand. Percy picked it up in his right hand (Thankfully his sword hand wasn't broken) and studied the blade, on the back of the blade, in the same color of blood red was the word Αποκεφαλίζω, which Percy's brain automatically translated the ancient Greek writings to 'Decapitate'. Unfortunately he was so enamored by the beauty of the new sword, he almost failed to notice that Kiba had already recovered and was charging at him full speed. (Not knight speed though.) Spinning around he swung his sword upwards from his waist area to his left shoulder and knocked the incoming jab to the side. Kiba attacked once more in a flurry of dangerous strikes as their dance had forced Percy back to the center of the room. Finally Kiba over extended a jab which Percy dodged and lead Kiba to stumble forward, that was when Percy planted his foot in Kiba's chest and sent him back flying a good fifteen feet, in an amazing show of grace, Kiba did a backflip at the climax of his flight and landed on his feet, heels sliding across the ground as he did so. Growling Kiba exclaimed while pointing at the small crater that separated the two.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY FUCKING FLOOR!" Percy shrugged as they started circling each other, his black blade scratching against the ground which resulted in a nail on chalkboard sound that seemed to unease his opponent.

"Tell you what. Loser has to repave the floor." Percy offered. Kiba looked confused, which was funny because he still had a snarl on his face.

"Why would I agree to that, you're the one that broke it?" "Yeah, but as the host aren't you supposed to be the one to clean up after their guest?" Percy retorted. Kiba snorted and seemed to accept the idea.

"Fair point, you're on Jackson." He said as the two charged through the debris, jumping over and dodging any stray pieces of cement that could get in their way.

 **-XXXXXX-** **In Kiba's apartment, five hours later, 11:30 pm**

"Are they still going at it?" The black-haired beauty asked while rummaging through the fridge of the apartment.

"I don't know, let me check." The red haired king muttered from the couch, while flipping through the security feed of the building, stopping at the basement where the live video of two of her subjects fighting, both seemingly exhausted, but unwilling to accept defeat.

"Yeah, there still fighting." She said. The black-haired girl sat down next to her king and handed her the last slice of pizza, the other one hanging from her lips.

"The amount of stamina Percy shows is amazing; I can only imagine how that translates to bed." She said, rubbing her legs together suggestively.

"Akeno!" The king exclaimed half-heartedly, used to her queen's brazen attitude. If Akeno seemed to hear her she made no indication as she continued fanaticizing, a dreamy smile spread across her face. "And how he knows his way around a sword is awe-inspiring. Oh, how much fun we could have together, the things he could do to me. Oh yes!" She finished with a yell as her hand trailed down to her waistline and disappeared under her skirt.

Feeling suddenly very defensive over her rook, the king yelled, this time with more force. "Akeno!" Yanking the hand out of her best friend's pants.

The queen in mention glared at her king for interrupting her 'fun time'. "Why should I Rias?" She challenged, raising her head a bit. "More so, you are engaged right now, remember? So it shouldn't matter to you what I do and who I do it with."

Rias' eyes welled up with tears when she was reminded of her less than pleasant fiancé she was arranged to marry by none other than her very own brother in a play for political power. Standing up she glared down at her so-called friend even though right now they were far from it. Her face was a strong mixture of anger, fear and sadness. "Do not speak of him; I will not marry that pig of a man. Even if I have to run and plea forgiveness to God himself, do I make myself clear?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, not that it was needed to be loud, as the sheer amount of malice laced in her voice made it reverberate through the room like waves.

Gasping Akeno's eyes started to fill with tears as well as she realized the harmful words she had said to her supposedly best friend. Standing up as well she met Rias' eye level and slowly reached her arms around her for a hug. Which her king was not hesitant to return, luckily for her, sighing she said "I am so sorry Rias, I was just so jealous that you slept with Percy, you always seem to get the attention of other boys and this one finally showed me some, even after meeting you. I wanted to keep him to myself no matter what the cost. I am sorry; let's never let a man get in between us, even one as beautiful as Percy, with his sculpted abs."

"Akeno."

"Sea green eyes that dance like the tides of an ocean."

"Akeno."

"And his forever messy black hair that is so cute."

"Akeno."

Sighing, Akeno mumbled. "Right, sorry."

Breaking the hug Rias pointed at the TV screen. "It's not that, look, they've already finished sparring, they could be here any minute."

Whirling around, the taller of the two stared at the TV and gazed at what it held, or more importantly, what it didn't. On the TV screen was the live video feed of the basement. Other than the multiple cement chunks and small crater from Percy's first display of power, the place was otherwise empty. Devoid of the two skilled swordsmen that were just there a minute ago, a sight that scared her immensely. "Rias, get us out of here." She all but yelled, quite frantically I might add.

"I already have just step in the circle before the boys come." Rias told her queen, the red circle around her glowing brightly. Akeno hopped into the circle and heard the sound of locks tumbling. Holding her breath, she silently prayed every devil-deity that they would get out before the boys could notice. She could see the door creak open before the bright light caused her to close her eyes and she was gone.

Kiba and Percy both stumbled through the door, both equally tired and bruised. Their battle had ended up in a stalemate due to exhaustion, they decide that since neither won they would both work together to repave the basement/arena. Percy was amazed at the amount of skill Kiba had showed, sure he might have been a fairly modest person but Percy knew that he was one of the best swordsmen in all of Greek mythology, or was, his name was probably taboo by now considering he had attacked an Olympian and had beaten up a son of Poseidon, one of the big three.

Groaning in pain from even the slightest movement Percy walked over to the couch and gracefully slammed into it face first, letting out a content sigh of relaxation. While he was enjoying the peace Kiba swung open the fridge door pushed some items away to get to the pizza box, taking it out of the fridge, he set the box down on the counter. Greedily licking his lips, he threw the box cover back to reveal, nothing, the box was empty, and there was only one culprit.

"Percy!" He tiredly snapped.

"What?" Came the muffled voice from the cushions of the couch.

"You ate the rest of the pizza!" Kiba accused.

Percy picked his head up from the couch, groaning all the way. "I did not, you're the one who had like nine slices." He replied defensively There was no snide remark like Percy had expected. Thinking he had won, he smirked and looked back at Kiba from his position on the couch, only to find him staring at Percy with a blank expression on his face, which wiped the smirk off his face and left him confused. "What?" Percy asked dumbly.

"There's only eight slices in a pizza dumbass." Kiba stated matter of factly Instead of responding Percy buried his head back into the pillow trying to keep the blush down from his little show of idiocy. Feeling a wet mark on his cheek he realized that he had just reopened the nice slice that Kiba had given him during the start of the match. Picking his head back up he readjusted himself so that he was sitting like the regular half human, half god, fully devil he was. "Should we really go to school tomorrow looking like this?" He asked, gesturing to his own beat up body, and then the bruises on Kiba.

"Oh, no I have a way to heal, us or me actually, I don't feel like healing you. Think of it as a repayment for eating all of the pizza." Kiba said, already walking off into his own room.

"I DID NOT EAT THE PIZZA!" Percy cried out, the door slam, he heard from the direction of Kiba's room was all the response he needed to know he didn't believe a word he just said. He was wondering how he was going to look half-decent for his first day of school, while he absolutely loathed the fact that he had to go, he knew that first impressions were important. Sitting there, unusually still for a teenager with ADHD he was so engrossed by his thoughts that he totally forgot that he could heal with water. _'What a seaweed brain.'_ He thought, before immediately cringing at his old nickname typically used by his Wise girl. I mean, his ex-Wise girl.

Getting up slowly he walked into his room on the left not even bothering to look at his room he walked right through and to the door on the other side to what he could only assume was a bathroom. Flicking the lights on to the bathroom he closed the door behind him and attempted to strip his clothes off. Only to find that the excessive amount of movement caused him extreme pain. Sighing, he shuffled back into his bedroom and took out Αποκεφαλίζω from the sheathe on the bed, carefully cutting the what was left of his clothes and not his skin (which wasn't easy with skin tight clothes and a broken hand) he watched as the articles tumbled off his body and landed in heap in front of him.

Now naked, he stumbled back into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. As soon as the water touched his skin Percy felt like he could take on the entire Olympian council despite the grueling spar he just endured. Even after all these years, he marveled at how easy it was to heal himself, he watched as the bones painlessly rearranged themselves into a fully functioning hand. Giving it an experimental flex, he smiled as he felt no pain or pressure. After about fifteen more minutes or so he had finished healing, and showering, feeling rejuvenated and refreshed but somehow still tired. Percy shut the shower off and willed himself dry. Without missing a beat he dove into bed, naked and let out a sigh of relief, rest at last.


	3. First Day of School

Now naked, he stumbled back into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. As soon as the water touched his skin Percy felt like he could take on the entire Olympian council despite the grueling spar he just endured. Even after all these years, he marveled at how easy it was to heal himself, he watched as the bones painlessly rearranged themselves into a fully functioning hand. Giving it an experimental flex, he smiled as he felt no pain or pressure. After about fifteen more minutes or so he had finished healing, and showering, feeling rejuvenated and refreshed but somehow still tired. Percy shut the shower off and willed himself dry. Without missing a beat he dove into bed, naked and let out a sigh of relief, rest at last.

 **-XXXXXXX- Chapter 3: First Day of School**

Kiba walked beside Percy with a scowl on his face through the streets of the small town of Japan. They had gone back and forth for almost an hour until Kiba had to eventually concede. Percy was the most stubborn man Kiba had ever met, completely immune to all forms of persuasion, from demanding to pleading.

Now, you may be asking yourself, what was Percy so adamant about not doing?

Wearing a school uniform, he had ditched the ribbon and sports jacket and opted to leave his dress shirt untucked, leaving the top button unbuttoned. He was pretty sure if he did not destroy Percy's normal clothes he would have worn that. However in an unbiased and totally not gay opinion, Percy looked pretty good; even if he was definitely going to get into a lot of trouble. Something that Kiba did not like.

"You're going to look like an idiot in front of the school today." Kiba remarked while they were walking.

Percy snorted "This coming from the dude who looks like a real-life Ken doll. I'd rather look like a so-called idiot than like Barbie." He replied with a slight smirk.

"You go to _their_ school you have to wear _their_ dress code!"

"Listen man, I love being part of the peerage, I love Japan, but there is no way in hell (Pun INTENDED) I am looking like that. I'll wear my clothes how I want and be damn proud." Kiba rolled his eyes as they rounded the corner and the school came into view. When they arrived they walked through the main doors and towards the admissions office.

Percy received a lot of hungry gazes from the ladies, to which he just smiled charmingly. That was something Kiba admired, unlike just about every other boy in the school bar himself. Percy did not seem like the perverted type, and while the peerage was great and all, there were no dudes to talk about dude things with. Like a rather pretty blue-haired girl he met on the streets a couple days ago.

When Percy arrived at the main desk to the admissions office he cleared his throat to get the attention of the female working there. Reacting to the noise the woman looked up from her computer and pushed her glasses up into her eyes, quickly she scanned Percy's body, taking in everything, mentally critiquing his attire. "Yes?" she asked politely.

Unsure of what exactly to say Percy looked to Kiba for help. Seeing his friend in distress the knight stepped forward. "Excuse me ma'am my 'cousin' Percy Jackson here has moved to Japan from the states. He is going to have to get registered and his schedule and whatnot." The receptionist nodded and wordlessly pulled a clipboard out from one of the desk drawers.

"Sign here, and here. For now you will have all the same classes as Kiba. By tomorrow if you could come by here I will give you a newly made schedule." She finished, placing a pen on the papers. Percy took the clipboard from the woman and began scanning the contents of the paper, popular to contrary belief Percy was not a complete idiot, he knew enough to not mindlessly sign whatever was handed to him. After an eternity (Thanks dyslexia) of reading Percy seemed content with the rules and regulations and signed the papers. Handing the clipboard back he nodded politely

"Thank you." He said jogging to catch up with Kiba's retreating figure. Percy and Kiba zig zagged through the hallways of Kuoh academy "Why are we walking so fast?" Percy asked. Kiba merely pointed to a clock as they passed by, showing the time 8:29 am "Were going to be late." He grunted, before speeding up. The rook of Rias just rolled his eyes at the goody-two shoeness (That's a word) of the knight in question before speeding up to his friend.

Kiba pushed the door open as the bell rang and the two entered, the teacher, a portly man with brown hair and rectangle glasses smiled at the sight of his favorite student. His smile had quickly changed to an expression of confusion upon the arrival of Percy. "Good morning Kiba, who is this lad, a new student?" he asked, to which Kiba nodded. Turning his attention to the new student he continued. "I am Mr. Hirotada, young man if you could go to the front of the room and introduce yourself it would be much appreciated."

Percy shot a desperate glance to Kiba who gestured to introduce himself to the class. Percy was never really one to get himself involved in large groups, preferring and excelling in smaller groups or just in the company of one. Pushing his minor insecurities to the side he smiled a big smile and stepped forward, replaying his introduction from the one last night, modifying certain parts to keep the ignorant, well, ignorant. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson and I am Kiba's 'cousin' from the US, I enjoy fencing and am seventeen. Also my favorite color is blue." Percy added his favorite color in there again because if he was going to do something he was going to be consistent gods-dammit, or would it be God-dammit, He wasn't sure anymore.

Mr. Hirotada rested his hands on the desk. "Thank you for the introduction Mr. Jackson." He then pointed to the empty desk next to Kiba. "You may take your seat next to your cousin." Percy strode over to his alleged 'cousin' who was seated in the exact center of the room. The only seat open was to the right of Kiba and surrounding him were six or seven hormonal female teenagers all batting their eyelashes at him. Percy had to stifle a laugh before coming to a realization. Kiba's face remained passive the entire time and he seemed oblivious to the obvious flirting, and Kiba's face was a face that Percy knew all too well, it was a face he would make typically in a conversation with the other gender. It made him think, now getting an outsider's view. Was he really that dumb as a little kid? How many hearts had he broken before having his own break? A possible list formed in his head 'Rachel, Zoe, Calypso, Reyna.' How many had he truly hurt?

Sighing plopped down next to his friend, immediately the hungry gazes turned to him as he tried his best to ignore them but they were really starting to make him squirm. Mr. Hirotada had already begun class and was writing stuff down on the chalkboard, his dyslexia made it near indecipherable so he leaned over and whispered in Kiba's ear. "What subject is this?" He asked.

Kiba gave his 'cousin' a crazed look that seemed to ask 'That's a joke right?' however seeing the legitimacy of the question etched on the confused face of Percy he responded rather harshly. "It's, math class, how could you not figure out that it was math class dumbass?" Percy looked at Kiba strangely like he couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"No, seriously what class is this?"

Kiba repeated the previous statement, punctuating each word. "It's – math – class."

"But my dyslexia only affects letters and math is with numbers and stuff right? So stop joking with me, what class is this?" He challenged.

Answering a question with a question Kiba rolled his eyes. "Ever hear of Algebra? Did they even teach you anything in your old school?" Percy just shrugged. "I don't know. I missed the past two years." Kiba looked at his friend with wide eyes. Missing two years of school, advanced skills with a sword, obviously a rough childhood due to his reaction from last night and not to mention he was DIED, at seventeen. Could this be some sort of new Holy Sword project? Who really was Percy Jackson?

 **-XXXXXXXX- Last Period**

Percy walked into history class alone. Last period in Chemistry there experiment had gone completely wrong and Kiba unfortunately had taken the brunt of the impact and was now resting in the nurse's office. Percy had helped him there and left him in the hands of the school nurse. On his way out he bumped into Rias who had immediately run to Kiba's side. He had to fight the pang of jealously that wormed into his heart at the amount of care Rias had shown to her knight.

Putting on a confident face Percy opened the door to what would be the last class of a long day. The chatting between classmates had ceased and all attention immediately centralized on him as he walked through the door. Yup, just another normal occurrence for the day. For as long as he could remember Percy was in the spotlight, even before learning his demigod heritage Percy always tried to hide or stay in the back of the class when it came to school, unfortunately that only made him stand out even more. As a demigod, well the first two days in the Hermes cabin were some of the best days he had ever had. Camp Half-Blood was a place where he fit in and to everyone else he was just the run-of-the-mill demigod. Once he got claimed by big bad Poseidon the ocean god and dad, he was treated like an idol and always stuck out like a sore thumb, something he never wanted. Even now the years of fighting had done him unholy justice as he was muscular and very handsome, garnering the attention of many girls in the class and the entire school in general.

In the history class he could feel two major groups forming.

 **1\. Most boys, where there weren't many to begin with.**

 **2\. The other group was made up of primarily girls, and even some boys (which was slightly disgusting) who were ogling him.**

Group 1 kept muttering insults and there were multiple threats and glaring at him. No doubt for stealing all the ladies they were so obviously getting. Group 2 was just staring at him, like a piece of meat, there was even a girl in the front seat with spectacles staring wide-eyed at his crotch muttering incoherent things like "What size is he?" with a healthy amount of drool escaping her lips. And the boys left over from Group 1 well, make no mistake, Percy was not anti-gay or anything but he was straightly (Pun intended) heterosexual. He didn't really care what you did with your life because hey 'You do you.' however once you involved him that's where he drew the line.

Percy was broken out of his musings when the history teacher walked in behind him drawing the class (except the girl in the front, who was still staring at his crotch) and Percy's attention. The teacher stopped short in the doorway at the sight of a new student, before relaxing considerably, with a warm smile he addressed him. "Ah, yes you must be Percy Jackson, yes the teachers in your previous classes told me about you."

Percy turned with the teacher as he crossed the room and began to take out his computer from his satchel and attach it to the wires running to the projector. Returning the smile he asked "All good things I hope."

The teacher laughed lightly "Of course my boy, of course. Now, if you would please take a seat so we can start the class."

Percy readjusted the straps of his bag "So do I just sit anywhere or-" He trailed off. The teacher face-palmed himself and for a second Percy was worried he had said something stupid.

"How could I forget?" He exclaimed before scanning the room, pointing to the back corner he said "You can sit next to that young gentleman over there. Issei!" The teacher yelled, the newly introduced Issei just raised his head out of his arms, eyes half open, a telltale sign this kid had been sleeping.

"Wha?" He mumbled.

"Introduce yourself to the new student Issei." The teacher demanded. Issei raised his hand lazily. "I'm Issei *yawn Hyoudou welcome to history class. AKA hell, goodnight." He finished, slamming his head back into the comforting embrace of the wooden desk underneath him.

Percy just stared at the figure of the boy, a sense of respect and anger running through his mind. His only thought at the mixed feelings he was having was not a good one, so simple it was only two words. "Oh – shit."

 _Flashback: LUNCHTIME BABY!_

 _Percy had bummed some money out of Kiba and had bought himself a nice school lunch consisting of school pizza, wachusett sour cream and onion chips (#sponsored) and a Coca Cola from a vending machine. Exiting the lunch line he scanned the cafeteria for a place to sit, Kiba's table was filled with him, the girls from math class, religion class and more. So Kiba was ruled out as an option. Rias had informed him that she had no need to attend to school and as a result, was not a school, shocking I know. Akeno was nowhere to be found and he was basically left alone on his first day of school._

 _Wow this felt familiar, in the back corner by the exit was a lone boy with spiky brown hair and seemed to care about the dress code as much as he did. Leaving his shirt unbuttoned completely to reveal his red undershirt and had ditched the tie much like Percy had. He was looking mournfully into his food with shiny amber eyes. Percy felt a bit of sympathy for this guy, he knew what it was like to be left out or isolated. Deciding enough was enough he made his way over to the guy, intending to sit with him, however the second he passed by the doorway he was dragged by the ear, hard._

 _"_ _Ow, ow, ow!" He screamed, drawing the attention of everyone in the cafe, unaware he was making a scene._

 _About fifteen feet or so down the hallway his ear was final let go of, he whirled around to catch a glimpse of his attacker, when he saw it was only Koneko he relaxed and began to rub his now bright red ear._

 _"Koneko what was that for?" He pouted/whined, still massaging his ear._

 _A ghost of a smile played on Koneko's lips at the childish show her fellow rook was putting on. Percy smiled at that, Koneko was far too serious for Percy's liking; he believed that she should enjoy her life as much as she could; life was too short to be worrying. He learned that the hard way. Then and there he decided he would help the freshman before him smile more and preserve her innocence as long as he could no matter what the cost. Little did he already know however, she had already lost it._

 _"_ _So what's up Koneko?" Percy asked the freshman._ _All happiness left Koneko's face and darkened making the usually cute girl look menacing._

 _"Percy, that boy you were about to sit next to. Avoid him at all costs, do you understand?"_

 _Percy's face adopted a confused expression. "Uhh, of course but um, can I ask why?"_

 _Koneko growled. "Issei Hyoudou is the biggest pervert the world has ever seen. Don't go near him and don't even look at him."_

 _If Koneko's face was menacing, Percy's was downright furious. "Koneko, did he, look at you." He grunted, in barely concealed rage._ _Koneko nodded mutely, afraid, Percy wasn't even angry at her and she felt like she wanted to crawl up in a hole and hide for the rest of her life. His eyes seemed to swirl like a hurricane revolving around his pupils. And the power, the waves of power emitted off of him was nearly overwhelming. Percy began to turn around and muttered "I'm going to kill him." with a vicious snarl on his face._ _Koneko grabbed him by the arm to stop him from killing the perverted boy. She surprised both of them by pulling him into a hug, burying her head into his chest due to her short height. She was touched by the way Percy had reacted, in her mind she was the princess and he was her knight in shining armor._

 _"Please Percy, don't hurt him, just promise me you'll stay away."_ _Percy sighed, he was a sucker for beautiful women, I mean what man isn't._

 _Pulling her a bit closer he started stroking her sterling silver hair. "Fine." But is tone immediately turned serious "But if he so much as glances in your direction I'll rip his eyes out." He growled._ _Koneko pried herself out of the hug and smiled at Percy's protectiveness._

 _"Thank you Percy." She said, turning to walk away._

 _"_ _Um, Koneko?" Percy asked, the female rook turned back around, finding him nervously shifting foot to foot, gripping the sides of his lunch tray. "Is it okay if I eat lunch with you?" He asked._

 _Koneko almost chuckled at Percy's sudden show of shyness. "Of course." She said "Come on."_

 _Flashback End._

"ISSEI!" the teacher screamed, said boy's head snapped back up from the desk.

"Fine." He muttered.

The teacher turned back to Percy and motioned for Percy to sit. "My apologies, Mr. Hyoudou here is one of the, less polite students in this class." Cue indignant 'Hey!'

Percy just smiled at the teacher and walked over to his desk, sliding his bag of his shoulders he plopped down in his chair. The teacher turned to the board and began explaining something Percy did not really comprehend; he was too busy glaring at Issei who easily shifted uneasily under his gaze. Percy reached over and grabbed Issei by the undershirt and dragged him close, faces inches apart. "Listen to me and listen closely." He growled "If you so much as look in Koneko's direction again, I will rip your eyes out and force feed them to you. Do I make myself clear?"

Issei's eyes were wide with fear, he nodded vigorously and Percy smiled before releasing him. "Good, now that we understand each other, I have a question. Why are you a pervert?" he asked, rather bluntly.

Issei gained a prideful glint in his eyes. "One day, I'll become harem king; all the titties will be mine."

Percy gave Issei a dead pan look. "Yeah I bet you get all the ladies like that. Tell me how many ladies have come to you, oh great harem king?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Issei's mood immediately became downcast. "Well, none." He said before he puffed up his chest "But that just means I haven't hit my stride yet. It'll happen you'll see."

Percy leaned closer to Issei. "Listen, if you stop being so perverted, I'll help you pick up some women. Deal?" He stuck out his hand.

Issei seemed to ponder this idea. "Fine." He grumbled. "But I better be getting mad pussy." He said, grabbing Percy's hand and gripping it firmly.

 **-XXXXXXXXX-**

The second the bell rang Issei ran out of class, bag flying behind him by the handles held over his shoulder. Percy shouldered his bag and with a chuckle he realized that this had to be the most unproductive class in history (Pun Intended) because he didn't even open his bag, sighing he began to jog after Issei. Now don't get any wrong ideas, Percy wasn't a stalker or anything, but he wanted to see how serious Issei was taking the deal he offered. Percy exited the class and into the hallway. He found no sight of the spiky brown haired perverted boy. With a sigh and a mental reminder to never get into the tail business he ran to the exit, where he figured Issei would go. When he exited the building he scanned the crowds milling about on the large marble staircase he was at the top of. From left to right he scanned and again he found no sight of the spiky brown haired perverted boy. But wait! In his peripheral vision he saw a brown haired figure duck into a small courtyard at the bottom of the steps.

Unsure if it was Issei or not Percy shrugged and decided to follow as he had no better leads. Percy calmly walked down the staircase as to not draw any attention. However the second he reached the courtyard he pressed his back up against the wall and peered around the corner, sure enough it was Issei, but he wasn't the only one there. Two more boys, both he recognized from history class, (Who had called him the insult/compliment of Pretty Boy) the one on the left was bald and had eyes so small it looked like they were shut and the other one with black hair like his, face half covered by his massive glasses. They seemed to by trying to convince Issei of something, and it seemed the Issei was quite conflicted about the idea. After a while of what was silent convincing to Percy, unfortunately he did not have super hearing, Issei slumped in defeat and the two boys cheered.

The trio had been trekking in the woods, completely unaware of the shadowy figure, stealthily stalking them through the trees.

"This is going to be the greatest peep show ever!" The bald one, Matsuda exclaimed.

"You know it! I am going to save every image I can for later!" The one with glasses, Motohama replied, glasses flashing in the sunlight. Turning to his friend, who was unusually silent, being typically the most enthusiastic of the group he asked. "What about you Issei? Who's titties do you want to see the most?"

Before Issei could state his concerns regarding the scary threat Percy had sent him earlier that day, Matsuda chimed in. "I for one want to see Koneko Toujou's tits. For a freshman she sure has gorgeous globes."

Motohama salivated at the mention of Koneko's boobs. "34 D's and some of the perkiest I have ever seen. I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! LET'S GO!" He screamed and darted to the girls locker room which were just in view, Matsuda in tow.

The second Matsuda had uttered the word 'Koneko' Issei felt as if he was under the scrutinizing gaze of his old buddy from history class, Percy. His threat ran through his mind _"If you so much as look in Koneko's direction again, I will rip your eyes out and force feed them to you. Do I make myself clear?"_ With wide eyes he realized that Percy would probably kill just about anyone who looked at Koneko the wrong way. Why? He didn't exactly know, but the fact still stands if he peeped he was as good as dead. Issei jogged over to the side of the girl's changing room were Motohama and Matsuda were wrestling over control of the tiny slit in between the slats of wood where you could see into the inside of the room. Issei checked the surrounding area to make sure no one was watching them.

"Uh, guys I don't think we should be here right now." He said, without missing a beat Matsuda asked.

"Why? It never bothered us before who sees us peeping."

"Yeah, you got to remember it's the end result that counts." Motohama said, still wrestling with Matsuda, then he whisper/yelled. "YES, KONEKO SPOTTED, TAKE OFF THOSE CLOTHES GIRL!"

The second that Motohama had finished that sentence a loud taxi cab whistle sounded out from the trees. The three boys turned to see a lone rock soaring through the air. The three watched, stunned as it continued its path and hit Motohama right in the balls. He let out a high pitched yelp and dropped to his knees, his hands clenched under his unmentionables as his face lost all blood and he went white as a ghost.

From the woods emerged the last person Issei wanted to see right now. Percy Jackson, the scary-ass new kid appeared and had a roll of duct tape in his hand. Percy, to Issei had made the roll of duct tape he was carrying look like the pitch fork of Satan himself when Matsuda had snarled "Oh look, it's the Pretty boy. You'll pay for hurting my friend!" Then he charged at Percy, fists swinging. Percy merely unrolled the duct tape arm's length and waited for Matsuda to reach him. He ducked under the first punched and used the duct tape to table top Matsuda, who had landed flat on his back with a thud. Issei pressed himself against the outside wall of the locker room in a feeble attempt to make himself as small as possible.

Percy however ignored Issei and strolled over to Motohama; he looked down at Motohama and nudged him with his foot where Motohama fell like a tree, tears streaking from the corners of his glasses from the rock to the cock. Quick as a flash Percy began to unravel the duct tape and wrap it around Motohama's wrists, he followed suit with his ankles before placing a piece of tape around his mouth. He looked like the largest, fully dressed, perverted pig you had ever seen, tied up and ready for a feast.

Motohama had seemed to recover from the pain and was yelling at Percy through his gag. The green-eyed new student ignored Motohama's protests and walked back to where Matsuda was laying on the ground unconscious. He picked up the unconscious pervert and dragged him over to the tied up Motohama. Roughly throwing him down, he propped Matsuda up against Motohama and wrapped the both of them in duct tape so they were stuck back to back. He then completed the same process that he used on Motohama wrapping the wrists, then ankles, and then mouth.

Percy then tossed the duct tape to the side and then looked at Issei. Issei turned a stark white, panicking even though he didn't do anything he wasn't sure Percy knew that and well, eye balls were definitely not his favorite delicacy, especially when they're your own. His eyes were closed as he prepared for the worst. Instead of the physical pain he had expected however all he had gotten was a rough grab by the front of the shirt. Percy started dragging him and Issei cracked an eye open, they were walking, back to the peep hole? Was Percy about to peep? Did he just want Koneko all to himself and that was why he was intimidating anyone who got too close? Unfortunately that idea seemed a bit far-fetched and was highly unlikely. His claim was further backed up when instead of looking through the hole, he slammed on the side of the locker room

* _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

He then dragged Issei out behind the tree line to watch the show. Ten half-dressed girls walked out lead by none other than Koneko herself. Issei wisely closed his eyes and he could hear Percy chuckle. Whether it was because of the fact Issei closed his eyes or the muffles of pain and agony he could hear being emitted from his best friends he wasn't sure, but he sure as hell knew he wasn't going to open his eyes to find out. After a few excruciating moments he heard Percy say "You can open your eyes now."

Issei raised his eyelids and blinked the spots out of his eyes from the amount of time they had been closed. He found Percy sitting on a tree stump leaning his back against a tree, with a crazy smile on his face. Without looking at Issei he said. "You, know for a second there I thought I was going to make my first attempt at an amputation." Sighing he stood up and strolled over to Issei, throwing his arm around the brunette's shoulder. "Alright, you held up your side of the deal so I'll hold up mine, so first things first. There are two groups, the birds, and the bees-"

And that was a start of a beautiful friendship.

 **A/N: A couple of reviews said that my intro was dumb and cliché. I know, I know. Just think of this story as dinner growing up. The beginning was just the same old vegetables you have every night. You eat them as fast as you can to get them out of the way. I promise though that the rest of the story will be some of the juiciest meat and potatoes you have ever tasted so stay tuned.**

 ** _REVIEWS_**

 **Aetemus: Fuck off, Its people like you that make the internet a bad place you Indian slut. (I have nothing against Indians I just needed an adjective)**

 **Cruden: Rest assured, Riptide will be back baby, I also totally forgot about the tattoo. Thanks for reminding me, that'll have to come up later in the story.**

 **DaveChaosity319: For the cannon Percy will be under Rias. Maybe in like an epilogue chapter will he have his own peerage, or take over Rias' peerage because spoilers, he is going to hook up with Rias.**

 **Zombiemaker22, MaSKedGamer1, Charli. , Cruden: Thank you for the support, its those kind of reviews that really tell me if this story is really even worth writing and if it is a great motivator for me. Keep rocking guys.**

 **Percyofhellhounds: I feel like your messing with me right now. I don't know if I am just under appreciating my own work or you are over hyping this a lot but thanks, it means a lot to me, especially it being my first review ever. P.S. You know you can change your name right? If you have been on this website since the fourth grade than I would think that you already know that. So that must mean deep down inside you like your pen name. Don't you?**


	4. Falling For A Fallen

**-XXXXXXXXXX- Chapter 4: Falling For A Fallen: The Next Day**

Issei, Matsuda and Motohama were all sitting inside of Matsuda's room. Issei's two best friends were huddled up tight around the TV watching the new porno Motohama had gotten on DVR. Normally Issei would be right up there with them but he just sat there against the frame of the twin bed, staring off into space. Percy's words kept ringing through his head. _"Yeah I bet you get all the ladies like that. Tell me how many ladies have come to you, oh great harem king?"_ Percy was right, Issei needed to change, randomly stalking naked girls hadn't done him any favors yet, but he couldn't just leave his two friends behind, so he spoke up.

"Uh, guys?" He called out tentatively, when interrupting the two like this, you'd best be careful.

The two perverts however ignored their leader and continued to stare at the TV, face pressed up against the glass and healthy amounts of drool falling off their chins. Gaining some courage Issei spoke up once more. "GUYS!"

Any happiness in the room dropped faster than the drop of a hat as the duo slowly let out a sigh through their noses. Reluctantly Motohama plucked the remote off the top of the TV and paused the porno. Then they both simultaneously spun on their knees and glared at Issei. There was a long period of silence before someone spoke up. "What do you need that you had to interrupt me?" Motohama all but screamed. Issei seemed to cower a bit. The two enraged pubescent teens before them did not take lightly to be interrupted in the middle of their 'fun time' as Percy had put it yesterday.

However Issei was reminded that what he was doing was for them, well, and himself, but right now talking to them was for them. So, the soon to be ex-leader of the perverted trio sat up on his knees and matched the opposing boys glares the best he could. "Well," He began "I don't really think that what we are doing is right."

Almost immediately he was drowned out by the blood-curling screams of the two boys. "WHAT! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, THE TITTIES WE'VE SEEN?!" Matsuda yelled.

"AND WHAT ABOUT, OUR HAREMS, WE ARE SO CLOSE AND YOU JUST WANT TO LEAVE IT ALL LIKE THAT?!" Motohama pitched in.

That's when Issei cut them off, ready with a counter argument. "What harems? So close? Think about it, we haven't gotten closer to harem then we were at day one." Motohama tried to interrupt by opening his mouth but Issei raised his hand and surprisingly Motohama shut up. "I know what we have been lacking in. We need to show the girls we care for the girls and not their bodies. That's why they are always so revolted by the sight of us. Tell me, if any of us walked up to a girl and asked them for a date do you think they would say yes? No, no they wouldn't. So, what do you say guys, partners in reformation?" He finished, stick out his hand with a hopeful glint in his eyes. The two opposing boys looked at each other and shared a glance. For a second Issei thought that they would accept his offer, but that was before they both turned back to him with nasty snarls on their faces.

"Get out!" Motohama growled, his voice dangerously low. Issei lowered his hand reluctantly.

In a last ditch effort he raised his hand back up. "C'mon guys, trust me on this, I know that we can do this." Matsuda opened his mouth to speak but Motohama raised his hand to stop him, before redirecting his attention to Issei.

"Get out and get out now." He repeated. "I never want to see your disgusting face again." The now former leader of the perverted trio stood up and matched Motohama's glare with his own.

"Fine," He spat, walking out the door. " But, you'll see how right I am when your eighty and alone and I'll have a wife and grandkids!" Issei shut the door behind him banged the back of his head against the wall, repeatedly. 'Well that went about as well as planned.' Issei thought dryly. With a grunt he kicked up off the wall and made his way down the stairs. He ignored the questioning glances of Matsuda's parents as he walked right through the front door and proceeded to slam that behind him as well, rattling the paintings on the wall of the house.

The boy adjusted the collar of his jacket as the fall wind swept by. He started to stroll down the street whistling a somber tune as he thought of the betrayal of his friends. Or did he betray them? All of the sudden a loud buzzing sound was emitting from his pocket, so Issei whipped out his phone an unlocked it, brushing away a stray leaf that hand landed on the screen on his phone while he had been walking. It was a text from his mother. ' _Hi Issei-boo, on your way home from Matsuda's house doing what young boys do. Could you stop by Miagui's and pick up some milk. Love you my peeky bear!_

Issei rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone, turning it off as he did so. Then he quickly spun a sharp ninety degree turn to the right and made his way to the store. After several more turns he had reached the store labeled Miagui's Food Market, the most popular store in all of Kuoh Town. Unlike most of the town Miagui's was built and designed in the modern era versus the typical historically modeled buildings, it was flat roofed and had a black tiled barrier to prevent anyone from falling off of the one story grocery store. The body of the building was all white and shingled.

Issei calmly walked through the packed car lot, drawing a carriage from one of the depositing areas and pushing it into the store, the heat coming from the store hit him in the face full blast and he was temporarily scorched. "Man, they need to fix that!" Issei grumbled to himself. He quickly navigated his way through the crowded store on the Saturday evening and to the refrigerated area where the dairy products were held. He browsed the milk section and mentally panicked. What did mom want? There was Tru-Moo, Market Brand or Oakland Farms. On top of that he didn't know whether she wanted whole milk or 2%. This was about to be the hardest decision of his life and if he chose wrong he might just lose all hearing in his ear. Sighing he began to turn slowly with his hand outstretched and index finger out. He was completely aware of how dumb he looked due to the stares passing couples gave him but this was important damnit.

One…

Two…

Three…

Stop!

Issei's finger had landed on his personal favorite and he did a mini routine in his mind. It was Oakland Farm's whole milk; he giddily picked up a carton and placed it in his carriage. He happily ran through the stores with a small grin on his face. Every time he would gain enough momentum he jumped onto the bottom half of the cart, letting it carry him a couple of feet before he took off running again.

He sauntered over to the self-express isle and waited in line, a couple of people in front of him. He internally groaned, this was supposed to be the express line, emphasis on 'express' hurry it up people! While waiting a glint caught his attention in the corner of his eye, turning he took a gander at the shelves and what they held. There were mostly just candies and magazines, his eyes gravitated to the Milky Way bars. Shrugging, he picked up a pair and placed them in his cart.

After a long agonizing wait he paid for his items and exited the food mart. The second he left the store the brisk autumn air nipped at his face. He shrugged off the cold and made his way home, stopping over a bridge that overlooked a river. The sun was setting right before him and bathed the world in a golden hue, the river glittering like a fountain of pennies. He marveled at the sheer beauty that nature was holding right before his eyes. Reaching into his brown paper bag he pulled out a Milky Way and unwrapped it, enjoying the feeling of bliss when it entered his mouth. He never even noticed the figure standing next to him, staring at him with a power hungry gleam in her eyes.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The girl asked. Issei snapped out of his revelry and stared at the new girl in shock, how he failed to notice her approach him he never knew and boy was he glad she did sneak up on him because she was quite a 'well-developed' character. He tried and failed numerous times to bring his gaze above her bust, but it wasn't easy. After about the fifteenth time or so and a couple of awkward minutes later, he made eye contact with the girl.

She was a young, attractive woman around the same age as Issei with long black hair that fell to her hips and violet eyes. Her outfit consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top. The girl had a rather large blush on her face due to Issei's staring and she kept her eyes on the water. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

Issei smiled. "No, I'm sorry for staring. My name is Issei, what is yours?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Yuuma, Yuuma Amano." The girl said softly, which Issei thought was quite cute, and put her dainty hand in Issei's larger one. Issei's attention had absent mindedly returned to her breasts while she was introducing herself.

He went red when he realized she had finished and was looking at him expectantly. "Uh, well Yuuma, would you um like a Milky Way?" Issei asked, picking up the brown paper bag of the railing and reaching in to grab the chocolate candy. He pulled it out and offered her the candy which she took gratefully. She unwrapped it and began to eat the dessert while Issei returned to his previously forgotten one. They ate together in silence, both watching the sun as it sank beneath the horizon.

"Oh dear!" Yuuma said, breaking the spell of silence that had long since been casted over the two. "I have to go, goodbye Issei."

After she said that she began to walk away. She had reached the end of the bridge when Issei had decided to call out to her. "Hey Yuuma?" He called out, slowly she turned and he wiped a bit of sweat off of his brow. He was kind of hoping she didn't hear him. Finally he mustered the courage necessary to ask. "Well uh, there is a fair in town this weekend. Would you, would you like to go with me?"

As soon as those words came out of his mouth Issei thought for sure that he was going to be rejected as he sounded so pathetic and desperate. He sadly cast his eyes to the ground in shame. He was surprised when he felt a hand raise him up by the chin. Yuuma had made her way back across the bridge, rather quickly though, did she run? Anyways had she made her way back across the bridge and was smiling at Issei, it was a rather flirty smile and looked almost sadistic to the brown haired boy but he pushed that thought aside.

"I would love to. You can pick me up at seven tomorrow night. Goodbye Issei." With those parting words the concealed fallen angel started walking back where she had come from, seductive sway in her hips that grabbed Issei's attention as she made her way back across the bridge. The moment she was out of sight Issei began to jump for joy, he picked up the grocery bag and twirled it around like it was the love of his life.

"She said yes! She said yes! She said yes!" He exclaimed over and over to the brown paper bag.

Once Issei had calmed down sufficiently he realized that it was already dark out and began to jog home. Luckily he knew the town like it was the back of his hand though so it was no problem getting home. When he arrived home he skipped through the house and placed the bag on the counter. His parents noticed his unusual chipper mood and his dad asked. "What's up with you champ?"

Issei just grinned like an idiot. "She said yes!" He exclaimed once more before bounding up the stairs, looking like a kid the night before Christmas who couldn't wait to go to bed so Santa could come. Boy was tomorrow going to be awesome.

 **-XXXXXXXXXXX-**

At seven o'clock sharp Sunday night, a brown haired junior in high school knocked on the door of a small house outside of an abandoned church on one of the summits of Kuoh town. He waited a few seconds before he heard a faint "Coming!" followed by the noises of clanging metal and crashing. Finally the girl he had been waiting for answered the door, she was wearing the same purple jacket however this time she was wearing a white dress and a white sun hat with flowers in it. She let her hair down and cascade down her shoulders. Issei held out his hand for her to take.

"You look beautiful." He breathed; Yuuma blushed at the compliment and took his hand. They walked through the streets, enjoying each other's company as they made their way to the town square where the fair was being held. The second the festival had come into sight Yuuma had pointed to the rotating carts of the Ferris wheel, with the enlarged light bulbs bolted into the sides flickering off and on in repeating patterns, illuminating the already dark sky due to the fall nights.

"I want to ride that. Can we please ride that Issei?" Yuuma asked with big doe eyes, that Issei couldn't say 'No' to, not that he ever would though.

Instead he just chuckled. "Lets us get in the festival first okay?" He asked in a teasing tone, as if he was talking to a first grader.

Yuuma blushed the beautiful cherry red that had become a bit of habit for her. "No need to be so rude meanie." She grumbled.

Issei smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry?" He said, although it sounded more of a question. The brown haired boy noticed that when his left shoulder was significantly harder to raise than his right. His eyes quickly traced his arm looking for any excess weight and stopped at his hand. He felt impossibly light and cheerful when he realized his fingers were still interlocked with Yuuma's.

Unfortunately for Issei however all good things must come to an end as they approached the main gates to the festival, Issei let go of the fallen angel's hand and reached for his wallet in his back pocket. From the wallet he extracted a twenty dollar bill, ten of it going to his ticket and the rest of the money going to his date's. He hastily traded the money for tickets, exchanging the typical pleasantries, like "Have a nice night." and such.

Issei didn't dare go for her hand again, not that he didn't want to, but he didn't want to seem desperate, so he settled for swinging their arms in tandem. His thoughts couldn't help but wander back to his girlfriend, Yuuma. The brown haired boy thrived on physical contact no matter how small it may be. That and he quite enjoyed holding hands with her. It made him feel… wholesome, as if she was the fitting piece of his jigsaw puzzle. The way his larger hands enveloped her gave him a sense of confidence, as if he could take on the world, but that was probably just the testosterone talking.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when a hand on his shoulder jerked him back. He whirled around and noticed that Yuuma had gripped his shoulder, rather forcefully for a girl significantly smaller than him. "What's up?" He asked. Instead of telling him in words, Yuuma opted to point over his shoulder, slowly Issei turned around and realized that he was right next to the waiting line to the Ferris wheel, however the line had over expanded the boundaries and as a result there was an obese lady Issei realized he almost walked into, When says big, he means big. Her size put Honey Boo Boo's mom to shame, the woman towered over Issei in height and width, and this was Issei's one exception to his breast rule of 'The bigger the better'. The woman's entire body was a grease ball. Her hair was brown and matted in several places and all in all she looked like she hadn't showered in at least five years, or washed her clothes for that matter due to the numerous stains on what was probably a bright white shirt that was now brown and dirty.

Issei gulped as all the blood left his face, he turned to Yuuma and mouthed a 'Thank you' for saving him from a crash collision with the elephant in front of him. Yuuma giggled at his fear and dragged him to the end of the line of the Ferris wheel, which had stretched across the road that was supposed to be closed for foot traffic tonight. He let Yuuma drag him to the back of the line, internally he was cursing God for making him suffer this line, but Yuuma seemed to have no problem with the line and was practically jumping up and down in excitement. He wanted to suggest coming back once the line had died down but never before in the short two days of knowing her had he seen his girlfriend this ecstatic. He pushed the negative thoughts out of his mind, deciding to wait it out for his girlfriend's happiness.

Just then a well muscular man in his early twenties got in line behind Issei, the adult had headphones in however at the moment they were quite useless as the music was being blasted and Issei could hear it just fine. His eyes twitched as he picked up the tune, country. This was going to be a long wait. And long wait it was, almost fifteen minutes had passed by until they even reached the entrance to the actual line area (aka point of no return).

From that point on there was almost another thirty minutes until they had reached the Ferris wheel. Issei, being the newly reformed gentleman that he was opened the carriage door for Yuuma. She smiled at him and walked in, taking the seat on his left, while he sat on the right. The employee closed the cart behind them and said in a monotonous voice. "Please keep all arms and legs inside the cart at all times. The cart will make two rotations and briefly stop at the top. Enjoy." The employee then gave a thumbs up to the conductor in the booth behind him, and the cart lurched forward.

Issei was slightly scared of heights but he could never admit that to anyone. Yuuma on the other hand was as giddy as a school girl, which she was. She was bouncing up and down and marveling at the lights of the small town below. Issei however didn't have the stomach and decided to focus on her face instead. From the lights of the carnival ride they were on Yuuma truly looked like an angel to Issei. Almost ten times better than any set of boobs he had ever seen, almost. Without thinking, he had leaned in towards Yuuma with his lips puckered, and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Almost immediately he pulled away with eyes wide as the blood rushed up to his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to I swear! Please don't hurt me!" He whimpered, he didn't want to lose his first girlfriend on their first date. However instead of being upset Yuuma looked more annoyed than anything.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled something incoherent that sounded like 'I suppose I can make this work.' But before he could ask her to repeat herself she jumped Issei, at first he shrieked in fear until he was silenced by Yuuma's lips, as they crashed to the floor Issei began to regain control of his brain, he started to kiss her back, Yuuma's lips begged entrance to Issei's mouth and he was more than glad to let her in as she explore every nook and cranny. He was about to reply when he heard an indignant shout. "Hey, no PDA in the Ferris wheel." The employee from earlier had said, gathering both of their attention, Issei was blushing while Yuuma just rolled her eyes, dragging him away from the gathering crowd and off to somewhere more private.

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXX-**

It was Monday afternoon and Issei was once again walking to Yuuma's house after he had dropped his bag off at his own, school had flown by for Issei today. He had no one to talk to and as a result he spent most of the time fantasizing his girlfriend rack that he had the upmost pleasure to touch last night, unfortunately that was as far as they got though. His thoughts quickly strayed from that topic as he began to think about his friend/enemy/mentor/guardian angel Percy; due to the rotation of classes Issei had history first which meant his only period with Percy. Surprisingly however the Greek native had already missed his first day of school, on the second day.

Issei merely dismissed it with a shrug then, mostly just upset he had no one to share last night with. But his curiosity had only intensified when he ran into Kiba during lunch a couple periods after history. When he had run into Kiba, apparently Percy was Kiba's cousin and could not be found anywhere. Issei tried to tell him that Percy was with him after school and he had walked home with him. Kiba glared harshly and told him to stop joking, but when Issei said he was dead serious Kiba told him. 'Percy wouldn't associate with perverts like you.' That lead to an argument which lead to a fist fight that got both of them after school detention with the principal.

After detention Issei had ran home and dropped his bag off before making his way over to Yuuma's house, and here is where we are now, with Issei knocking on her door outside the church. He waited a few seconds before he heard a faint "Coming!" followed by the noises of clanging metal and crashing. Issei chuckled as he remembered the same exact thing had happened on their first date. Finally Yuuma had opened the door to reveal herself in all her glory. Today she wore a pair of skin tight blue jeans that went about halfway down her calf and were held in place by a belt. Her shirt was a grey low cut v-neck with black stripes. She was wearing a white jacket and her midnight black hair was thrown over her left shoulder.

Once Issei had stopped admiring his girlfriend he withdrew the bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "Here you go Yuuma." Issei said, extending his hand.

Yuuma snatched the flowers from his grasp and brought them to her nose. As she inhaled she seemed to smile a bit. "Thank you Issei!" She gushed, then her face lit up even more than he thought possible "Wait right here." She said, unlocking her door and running back into her house with the bouquet of flowers. Issei made to follow her but Yuuma raised her hand and shot him a withering glare, her demeanor quickly changing. "Do not come inside." She said, emphasizing the 'not'.

Issei raised his hand in surrender but stood his ground right in front of the doorway as if it was the cliffs of Thermopylae and he was King Leonidas himself. "What's the big deal?" He challenged. "If were dating shouldn't we be allowed to go inside each other's houses?" Yuuma just sighed, and then gave him the doe eyes that she knew he couldn't resist, in a soft voice she spoke out.

"Please Issei, the house is just a mess and I don't want you to see it, please stay outside." The brown haired boy rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the grin off his face, she looked so cute doing that, that it made him giddy every time he saw it.

"Fine." He sighed in mock exasperation "I'll stay outside, I promise." Yuuma gave a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Issei." She yelped before running back into the house, not ten seconds later she came back out, immediately locking her arm with Issei's.

That's when they set out. At first they just walked for a while, enjoying each other's company on the fine day in September, until eventually they passed by and ice cream place Issei had always gone to as a kid and Issei practically had to drag Yuuma in there. All the while she was complaining it was 'Too cold for ice cream', as if there was such a thing.

Currently, about an hour or so has passed since they had left the ice cream shop. Yuuma had gotten cold and Issei had to forfeit his jacket, they walked arm in arm through the park that was usually bustling with children and was now desolate and quiet as a breeze flew throughout the chilly September night. Issei looked over his right shoulder and saw the same man in a trench coat that had been following him for blocks now.

Turning back to Yuuma he whispered. "I think someone is following us."

Yuuma looked back and saw the man in the trench coat, if she was scared she made no indication as she stared at him for some time. After what seemed like ages to Issei she turned back to him. "He's probably just a homeless man who lives in the park or something. Can we stop worrying about this and have you walk me home, I'm tired."

As much as Issei wanted to voice his concerns and tell her that he most definitely not just a hobo. He didn't want to look like a coward in front of his girlfriend, so pushing his paranoia aside he gave Yuuma a shaky smile. "Yeah, you're right, let's go home." He repeated, but not before looking back at the 'hobo', when he found he wasn't there Issei let out a small sigh of relief, looking forward. Only to gasp when he saw the man right in front of them, wings flared out against the moonlight looking like some sort of fallen angel (Which couldn't have been closer to the truth).

The hobo/evil angel was a good fifteen feet above them, hovering in the sky. "Issei Hyoudou, how, unfortunate for you to meet me here." The man said with a vicious smile, almost right after he said that he summoned a spear created out of a blinding light, and shot it at Issei. His eyes were wide with fear as time seemed to slow down as he watched the spear slice through the air and straight to his face. He had just about accepted the fact he was going to die when he was shoved out of the way.

He landed on the ground and looked back up to his savior, it was none other than Percy, who was currently gripping his right arm as it sizzled and boiled. "Issei get out of here now!" Percy yelled before drawing A FRICKING SWORD FROM HIS BACKPACK. Then, WINGS CAME OUT OF HIS BACK, they weren't the same as the hobo's but were more, bat like.

Not a word was said between the two as Percy took to the skies and engaged in combat with the devil using only his left hand, the two figures zoomed around the skies with speed that was too fast for Issei's eyes to follow. Issei struggled to his feet, he grabbed Yuuma by the arm and started running back the way they came, the sound of clashing steel and yells of determination slowly fading away in the distance. Eventually they reached the fountain in the center of the park, Issei sat on the edge to rest and Yuuma just stood there not even out of breath, however her face was contorted into a look of fear.

Issei stood up and cupped her cheeks, drawing her attention. She smiled and leaned into his embrace. "Issei." She said, garnering his attention.

"Yeah, Yuuma?" Issei asked.

Her voice then changed from a soft cute voice to a more womanly one. "Would you die for me?" she asked.

Without a second thought Issei pulled her close and hugged her. "Of course I will, there is no need to be afrai-" He was cut off when the sound of a gunshot rang throughout the air, he let go of Yuuma and quickly looked around and saw nothing. Turning back to Yuuma he saw something that surprised him. She had changed, gone was her cheerful cute look that she had on her face and much like her voice earlier she went from a cute innocent teenage girl to a cold hearted woman, with the same wings as the hobo that was now fighting Percy, the icing on the cake however was the gun in her hand. Slowly, he looked down and saw a gaping hole in his stomach, he dropped to his knees and stared up at Yuuma in betrayal.

"Sorry honey, but business is business." She said in her new sexy voice of hers, and then she leaned into him and whispered into his ear. "Don't worry though, I will always remember our 'time' spent together." She said with a chuckle before she spread her wings and took off into the sky.

At this point Issei had fallen to the ground, laying on his back. Issei was speaking from firsthand experience when he said his life flash before his eyes. The brown haired boy raised his hand and looked at the bloody appendage, slowly tears fell from his eyes and he started sniffling. "I just wished, I could've done something with my life." He muttered before the life left his eyes.

Two figures stalked up to the dead boy on the pavement, one was battered and bruised with a gaping hole in his arm and the other one was an elegant looking female with crimson red hair.

"Nice job with that fallen angel Percy." The red head said.

Percy gave Rias a tired grin. "Piece of pie. I just wished I could've noticed that the other girl was a fallen angel as well."

Rias rolled her eyes. "Relax Percy, if it was anyone's fault it would've been mine, just go back to the clubhouse and I'll meet you there." She said before she snapped her fingers and Issei floated up to eye level. Percy on the other hand had stepped back and started to summon a circle, in a flash of red light the son of Poseidon was gone, leaving the king of the house of Gremory with her newest piece, her pawn.

 **A/N: There it is, chapter 4! The cannon? Canon? Canan? One of them is finally starting, sorry for the long time in between updates but, I have finals this week and I have been studying HARDCORE. Today was an off day and tomorrow and Thrursday I am back at it. So this may not have been the best chapter but it was just something I whipped up today. Next chapter will feature Percy and what he has been doing over the weekend and why he wasn't at school that day. Enjoy!**


	5. I'm Lucifer No, The Other One!

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXX- Chapter 5: I'm Lucifer. No The Other One!**

Percy wished he had thought something through for once in his life. After walking home with Issei and giving him some dating tips (That's right, PERCY was giving dating tips) he realized that a fifteen minute walk from point A to point B did not cover the entire layout of the town. After about a half an hour of mindlessly wandering through the streets of Kuoh, Percy found himself in a park. /span/pre

Spotting a fountain, the rook made his way over and sat at the edge, just happy to be by the water, Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a chess piece he had recently taken from an elderly duo that were playing chess in the park while they were arguing. Now, Percy was idly twirling the white rook in between his fingers. Slowly, he put the chess piece on the side of the fountain and removed his necklace from around his neck. Tearing at the leather he snapped it, turning around he dumped the contents into the fountain, one by one they slid of the leather string. Zeus' master bolt, the Golden Fleece, a miniature replica of the labyrinth, and finally, the empire state building, each window having the name of a fallen demigod of the second Titan war carved into it.

Percy placed the leather by the chess piece before picking it up. Holding it by the base in one hand, he summoned a high powered jet with a wave of the other one, said jet burst through the crown of the white rook, the high pressured jet leaving a hole just big enough for the string sitting beside him. He retrieved the leather strip and navigated it through the hole he had created, stringing the white rook through and retying the knot. He put the necklace pack around his head and tucked it inside his shirt. Standing up he looked back at the fountain and gazed at the charms in the water.

Each charm had represented another one of his accomplishments. His first year it all started with his pre-algebra teacher Ms. Dodds, and then the Minotaur that kidnapped his mother. He thought about the first demigod he had met, the girl with princess blonde curls who nursed him back to health, how he exploded the toilets and his first game of capture the flag on his first day. Percy thought about how he received his first quest after the attack of the hellhound. Then, later, the greyhound bus they were on had exploded and the trio was forced to flee, into Medusa's layer, where they killed her and sent her head to the gods, well, Percy did, his friends didn't really agree with him on that part. He then thought about after that, when he blew up the Saint Louis Arch in an attempt to escape the chimaera and Echidna. He thought about his journey to the Underworld, receiving the bolt and then fighting the god of war on the beaches of Santa Monica, and finally his first trip to Olympus, how his father perceived him the first time the two met. Finally after all was said and done, the betrayal of Luke, the demigod who turned his back on the gods and started to work for Kronos./span/pre

The demigod turned his gaze to the second charm, the Golden Fleece. It all started with fire throwing giants, Joe Bob and Skull Crusher if he remembered correctly. Percy chuckled when he remembered the look of fear etched on his face when one of the cannon balls had slammed Tyson in the gut, only for him to kill the giant in return. He thought about how the girl he had a crush on was spying on him and saved his life. How the trio had gotten back in the Grey sister's taxi and saved the camp from the Colchis bulls. Then how the ever-lovable camp director had gotten thrown out because they thought he was at fault for poisoning the tree that kept up the camp borders. Then, in an effort to clear his mentor's name, he joined a quest he wasn't a part of. He absolutely lost it when he reminisced his time inside of a whale, which dumped him on the shores of the sorceress Circe, who turned him into a guinea pig. The laughter had only continued when he thought about his best friend, in an effort to trick Polyphemus, had dressed up as his bride to buy some time. After the laughter subsided and the Cyclopes was defeated, the trio, after the loss of Tyson had gotten the Golden Fleece and sent it with Clarisse on her way to camp before being captured by Luke. Only to have the party ponies save the day lead bu none other than Chiron himself. And then how he had seen his cousin that he had heard so much about turn back from a tree to a girl.

His eyes stopped half way in between the labyrinth and the Golden Fleece his attention was on not a second ago. In between the two years he had gone with Thalia and Annabeth over winter break to a military school to retrieve two powerful demigods. He shook his head as he thought about how giddy he was to be dancing with his crush, and later how much he had screamed and blamed himself for the capture of her by the manticore. How the hunters of Artemis had swept in to save the day and take one of the two demigods into the hunt. Percy had always admired Bianca for her courage, and the fact that she saved his life, but the older he got the less happy he was with her decision. The older he got the more he thought about how she had just got up and abandoned Nico for the hunt. How she had left him after introducing the ten year old to a world where everything wanted to cut him down. Needless to say his admiration had quickly turned to loathing, in a similar fashion to Heracles when he had heard his true story and actually met him in person later on. He thought about how the lieutenant, Zoe had gotten a quest to save Artemis and how he wasn't allowed on it, yet he followed on his trusty Pegasus Blackjack. How he'd given up stalking to save the four's lives and defeat the Neman Lion. He thought about his escape from the Smithsonian and the journey west, where they had ended up in a desert and Bianca had lost her life. And then, later in the Hoover Dam how he had met the goddess Athena and a clear sighted mortal by the name of Rachel Dare. He thought about how he was the only one of three mortals to ever hold up the sky to have Artemis fight the titan Atlas, coaxing him back into his burden. Then the death of Zoe as the army of monsters from the Princess Andromeda were fast approaching, before they were cut down by bronze bullets being emitted from a Sopwith Camel fired by none other than Annabeth Chase's dad. Finally at the end of the quest the gods had taken a vote on whether his life should be spared or not and how Thalia had decided to become immortal.

He thought about the labyrinth, the demigod's first real battle against Kronos' forces. How he met Rachel on his first day of school, and how he had to invite her into camp because her ability to see through the mist and how it would help out in the next prophecy. Then how Annabeth received the prophecy and he was tasked to be a part of it, not that he wouldn't have gone, leaving Annabeth all alone. It was funny, you would think that after all they had been through that their breakup would hurt a little more, yet it felt as if a distant crush had asked someone else out, a little disappointing, but he could get over it. The son of Poseidon wondered if there was a specific reason for that. strong **(A/N: THERE IS! Eventually all will be explained, pretty much half a chapter will be dedicated to an explanation in the future)** /strongA sad smile played across his lips when he thought about the kiss she gave him, before he destroyed Mount Saint Helens, where coincidentally was the prison of Typhoon, the father of all monsters. He thought about how he had landed on Calypso's island and promised to get her off. Then after two weeks he returned to Camp Half-Blood to end up crashing his own funeral. And after, re-entering the labyrinth before being captured by Anteus and forced to fight in an arena, where Percy killed his half-brother and attacked the new host of Kronos, only to find out that Luke had bathed in the Styx. They continued on to find Daedalus only find out that it was too late and he thought about how the group struggled to return in time for the attack on Camp Half-Blood. At the age of fifteen he had already seen some friends die in battle.

Percy looked at the empire state building and thought about how he had tried, and failed, to live a normal life, how Beckendorf had sacrificed his life to save Percy's and Silena's face when he returned alone. He thought about the first time he had read the Great Prophecy and how he had thought he was destined to die anyways. How he still fought on anyways even in the face of death and even asked his mother for her blessing to bath in the River Styx. His fingers had developed a mind of their own and subconsciously brushed across the small of his back, the son of Poseidon shivered at the touch, even with the removal of the curse. He thought about how he had been tricked by Nico in exchange for information about his mother and how he had escaped. How he had lead an army of just forty demigods against an army of a thousand while the gods were out west fighting Typhoon. How he had fought a titan himself to give his friends time to retreat, but regardless his friends were falling left and right and how angry he had been that he was helpless to stop it. He thought about the meeting with Prometheus and the 'gift' of Pandora's Box, which he later entrusted into the care of Hestia. Then how the army of forty had been pushed back to the empire state building and how Kronos had broken through the lines. He thought about how he and Annabeth confronted the titan of time in the throne room of the gods and the duel at the end. How eventually Luke had broken through Kronos' spell and sacrificed his own life to destroy the father of the gods.

'No.' Percy thought. That last one, the empire state building was not an accomplishment. Far from it in fact, it was a memento, gravestone, of every demigod, dryad, satyr that had given their life so he could keep living his. It was selfish to think that the last charm was all about him, and he wasn't going to degrade their sacrifices by forgetting all about them.

With that thought in mind Percy created a small tendril of water that picked up the charm from the bottom of the fountain and into his waiting palm. Percy stood up and pocketed the charm, and leaned down to pick up his enchanted bag gifted to him by Rias, the one with and unlimited pocket space when he heard a slow clap. Percy's head snapped up faster than the eyes could see and he scanned the park for the noise. He stopped when he saw a man about his age with maroon red pants and a green v-neck t-shirt. He had a black windbreaker with the collar popped up and a grey chain at the waist. The stranger had messy silver hair and startling blue eyes.

"Nice show you put on." The stranger complimented, in a condescending tone, as if he thought he was above him.

Percy kept eye contact with the stranger, and slowly but surely he unzipped his bag large enough for the hilt of his sword to get through. In an effort to keep the man occupied while he summoned his sword from inside his bag he said with a small bow. "Thanks. But if I may ask, who is the young gentleman in the front and what is he so impressed about?" He asked as if he was a magician and the stranger in front of him was a little kid at a birthday party.

The hopefully not for long stranger gave an unamused snort and an after an answer that the reincarnated demigod did not expect. "Names Lucifer." Percy opened his mouth to speak but Lucifer forged on. "That sounded wrong; no I am not Sirzechs Lucifer, your petty king's older brother. I am Vali Lucifer, a fallen angel, and more importantly I am the host of the white dragon emperor. Albion, The Vanishing Dragon!"

Now it was Percy's turn to look unamused, and very, very confused, but that he didn't show. Inwardly he was cursing himself up and down because he knew for a fact that this was part of Rias' intro to the Christian world, at least he assumed, as he mentioned before, he never really paid attention because he was too busy glorifying himself when he heard he had super-strength. What? Would you not do the same? Nonetheless on the outside Percy maintained the cool, calm, façade he had built over the years of fighting monsters and titans of unknown power. "Is that supposed to impress me or something?"

Vali Lucifer had the gall to laugh. "It seems your stupidity was not underestimated son of Poseidon. Hopefully that means your power wasn't either."

The son of Poseidon was not surprised in the slightest when he heard himself being addressed as 'The son of Poseidon' crazy shit has happened in his life and just about nothing could shake Percy at this point, I mean, he had died for pete's sake. However the thing that did bring out some emotion was the comment on his intelligence, or lack thereof. His whole life he had been called stupid, Gabe called him stupid, every teacher called him stupid, the gods called him stupid, demigods called him stupid, heck even sometimes his mom would call him stupid, even if it was only joking around, and he knew she didn't mean it, it really irked him. Now, Percy understood he wasn't a child of Athena by any means, and he understood that, and typically insults didn't bug him, but to be constantly degraded over and over again about the lacking of his brain, the organ that makes you, you, the organ that drives your personality, your bones, your actions, well it got kind of annoying to put it mildly. He sick and tired of being treated like some mindless idiot who had a sword, whose opinions didn't matter because he wasn't as well educated as others who had grown up knowing they were a demigod, or Christian follower. You see, in Percy's opinion there is a difference between smart and cunning, and Percy was cunning not smart. Smart is someone that knew everything about everything and could tell you every digit of pi. Cunning is not a smart man, well he can be, but rather a man who knows how to use his knowledge, someone who can make inference, someone who can improvise. And that is Percy. Like the time when Chrysaor invaded the Argo II and Percy scared him off with a soda can, you don't see Annabeth doing that kind of shit. Or when, on the Tunnel Ride of Love in Denver, Percy had the idea to use the force of the crash as a springboard to catapult themselves to safety, all that was based off of something he watched on TV, don't see someone Annabeth coming up with this life saving shit either, do you?

All of these thoughts made Percy mad, and for a millisecond the anger cracked through his shield of calm, cool, collectiveness, and that millisecond seemed to be enough for Vali to recognize what it was, what it was about, and formulate and evil plot in his head, judging by the malicious glint in his eye. Trying to reign himself in, he asked. "What do you want?"

Vali started to move in closer, which put Percy furthermore on guard than he already was. "What I want, Percy Jackson, is a fight. When I learned about the beast inside me I wanted power, more than any man could ask for. I wanted to challenge the greatest enemies there were, I aspired to fight God, unfortunately that god is dead, so I set my sights on mythological gods, less powerful, but could still offer a fight. However, Azazel told me to strictly stay within the Christian community, so I thought, instead of going to the gods, have the gods come to me. And that is where you come in Perseus Jackson, the most powerful demigod alive; I brought you here so I could slaughter you."

Percy was confused. The first thing he thought was 'Wait God was dead?' and that was quickly followed by: Vali brought him here just to fight him? What does that mean? Was the breakup real? Holy Shit! Was his half-brother even real? I mean, surely Zeus or monsters would have found him at the age of fifteen? Now that he thought about it seems kinda weird that Annabeth would make out with a fifteen year old in the first place. He was so enraptured with these thoughts, these doubts that when he looked back up he saw Lucifer covered in white armor with a blue orb as the center piece, his back had grown a pair of white wings with blue translucent crystals serving in the place of feathers. Lucifer looked at him. "Now is not the time for second thoughts son of Poseidon. Now is the time to FIGHT!"

And with that he charged, zipping just above the ground with his white wings at an amazing speed. Percy ripped sword, out of his bag, dropping it beside him, the black blade glinting in the moonlight. Making Percy idly wonder despite the incoming hostile just how long he had he been out here. Vali brought his hands up which was a tell-tale sign of an overhead strike. He raised his blade up horizontally and with his free hand he grabbed the other end. As expected Vali brought his hands down onto the blade, however Percy did not expect him to use his sword as a gymnastics bar as he brought his plated feet down and kicked Percy in the chest. He went airborne for a couple of yards and landed into a backwards somersault. That did little to slow him down however as the force of the kick still made him slide back some more, even after he was back on his feet.

Percy didn't allow himself to stop before he was charging at Lucifer once more. Vali stepped forward to meet his charge and the two engaged into a dance of death. Even though Percy was the one to charge first he was the one put on the defensive, as he would use his sword to block one of his gauntlets and had to dodge the other one seeing as he had two hands like most members of the human race. After a long stalemate Vali went for an uppercut with his right hand which Percy parried, immediately after he sent a plated fist right at Percy's face, acting on instinct the rook of Rias raised his hand and caught the punch. Neither made any following move before Lucifer spoke up, his voice barely above a whisper. "All it takes is a touch."

With that said Vali used his barbed tail that Percy had long forgotten about to stab him in the thigh, disengaging the pair. His injured leg couldn't take the weight and he collapsed to his knees. Then, a voice not emitted by Lucifer but the heavenly armor itself boomed in a deep, commanding voice. strong **"DIVIDE!"**

Percy doubled over and began to cough up blood, all of the sudden it got really hard to breathe. It felt like he had just run a marathon full sprint for the full twenty-six miles. 'This must be the after-effects of 'Divide'' Percy thought. Vali cackled maniacally from within the suit. "Hahaha, such power! You truly are the strongest demigod in the world aren't you Percy Jackson?" He asked, even though it was most likely a rhetoric question Percy opened his most to supply a sarcastic comment, but was silenced by a kick to the chin that broke his jaw and sent him sailing into the center piece of the fountain with such force he broke the marble. He landed in the water with an inglorious belly-flop and the top half came down after, pinning him to the bottom.

He lay there, under the marble, face down, not trying to move it as he waited for his wounds to heal. The center piece was big enough that he was immobilized under it but small enough that it wasn't breaking any bones. After what seemed like hours, he felt his wounds heal and his strength return to him, going past his original state and increasing his energy levels. Without breaking a sweat, which his hard to do underwater, he manipulated the water to whisk the marble aside with minimum effort. He pushed himself up to a standing position as he emerged from the water, Vali standing there, waiting for him, and looking bored out of his mind judging by his body language, he couldn't really see his face. He willed the water to raise him up to the point he was about fifteen feet off the ground on a liquid pedestal. With a rarely serious face seen by the strongest demigod known to man as he was usually a happy-go-lucky type of guy he spoke in a dangerously calm voice. "You wish for a fight Vali Lucifer. Let us see you stand up to the full might of the Prince of The Ocean."

With those words the pump regulator burst and gallons of water spewed out from the fountain, going directly at Lucifer, gaining speed and water as time went on until it grew to a full category five stationary hurricane, with the host of The Vanishing Dragon Emperor in the eye. Percy flared his bat-like wings from atop his perch, breaking his shirt and revealing his golden tanned and heavily scarred six pack. He soared down at insane speeds, joining the swirling torrent of water, becoming unrecognizable in the water as he was using his element to his advantage.

The White Dragon host began to spin like a top, every time he thought he saw the son of Poseidon, that black blur of wings, it would disappear, leaving him clueless as to where he was. On the inside however, he was as giddy as a school girl, this is what he strived for, the adrenaline rush of fighting an opponent of such magnitude. He was broken out of his musings when he thought he saw Percy, turned as he watched the black blur rotate around him. His muscles tensed as he was prepared to jump into the hurricane to face his adversary when he was hit from behind and tackled into the swirling vortex of water. Thankfully his helmet covered his entire face so he could breathe and see perfectly fine. He was violently spun around and met with a fist to the face, even as spider webs of cracks filled his visor and blocked his vision he smirked. **"DIVIDE!"** the booming voice from within his the first time in a long time, since the beast residing inside him had woken up and gave him almost unrivaled power. The 'divide' seemed nothing to do to deter The Crowned Prince of The Ocean's unrelenting onslaught as rook strengthened blow upon blow rained upon the Vanishing White dragon's balance breaker. He mentally faced palm at his stupidity, the son of Poseidon's power was nearly infinite when in contact with water. Punch after punch hit his armor and he could tell that it was close to breaking, eventually a punch landed right in the smack dab middle of his chest, right where his jewel piece was. The punch was so powerful it broke the jewel, which coincidentally was the main focal point for his balance breaker. Once the jewel broke his White Dragon armor disappeared and he flew out of the hurricane, landing in an undignified heap on the ground, creating trench as he dug through the ground.

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Percy stopped the hurricane, the minute the water fell to the ground and left contact with his body, he didn't have any more energy to fly and his wings closed up as he fell ten feet down and landed in an unceremoniously on his back. He groaned as he rolled over, the leftover puddles leaving him with little respite. He shakily stood up, and trudged over to the broken body of Vali Lucifer, Percy nudged the host of the Vanishing Dragon with his foot to ensure that he was truly unconscious. He felt no joy or relief in defeating his opponent, probably unlike the adrenaline junky Vali if they were in switched positions.

Instead he felt confusion and sadness as doubt flooded his systems. All he could think about was the words Vali had spoken before the battle. em'so I thought, instead of going to the gods, have the gods come to me. And that is where you come in Perseus Jackson, the most powerful demigod alive; I brought you here so I could slaughter you.' /emDoes that mean that he planned the entire thing? That Annabeth never really cheated on him? But if that was true, and if he could somehow go back, what would his feelings mean? He didn't really feel much for Annabeth anymore, were they ever really in love?

"FREEZE! Hands in the air criminal scum!"

Percy looked up. "Whaa- Oh shit." On the road surrounding the park was most likely every police officer in Kuoh Town and most of Japan, complete with SWAT helicopters and flood lights. Every gun and set of eyes was aimed at him, slowly he raised his hands and under his breath he muttered. "Son of a bitch."

 **A/N: In case you were wondering why Percy fought so hard and seemed so angry for some reason allow me to explain. If there is two things my version of the son of Poseidon hates the most it is ( Used) and he was just thinking about the people who back stabbed him before being used as a challenge or fight for Vali Lucifer to conquer.**

 **I feel kinda bad making Percy beat Lucifer, because it makes him slightly OP, however maybe there is a reason his water powers are so strong and he was revived almost instantly? - Sacred Gear, a minor one though. He is also commonly referred to as the strongest demigod in existence, compared to Rias and the gang who can barely fight a god, expect him to be on a higher level considering that is a daily occurrence for Percy Jackson. So it is fair he is stronger than any of the other pieces.**

 **The chapter took way longer than expected, but that's a good thing right? Anyways, so instead of one chapter covering the weekend I might break it up into four (One for each day) and add a lot more detail.**

 **A Random Guest, and probably everyone else: I have a legitimate explanation as to why Percy is getting all the babes so easily, however it won't be revealed until around after the whole situation with Asia Argento so you are going to have to bear with me.**

 **L the Basilisk, Stormwreckin: So I am actually a psychic, did you know that? Yeah, in Trump's second term he is going to take over the world and make the U.S. currency and the English language universal. So I wrote it all with dollars and such so it was politically correct in the future. In all seriousness though I don't know any Japanese with the '-san' and the '-chan' and shit or how the Japanese currency works so everything is American.**

 **Stormwreckin: I have planned out a scene with Percy's mom, I didn't forget about it and all will be revealed. (I don't want to spoil it.)**

 **Zeus501: Eventually Riptide and Blackjack will be back, Mrs. O'leary is a toss up.**


	6. Godly Side of Things

_Instead he felt confusion and sadness as doubt flooded his systems. All he could think about was the words Vali had spoken before the battle. so I thought, instead of going to the gods, have the gods come to me. And that is where you come in Perseus Jackson, the most powerful demigod alive; I brought you here so I could slaughter you.' that mean that he planned the entire thing? That Annabeth never really cheated on him? But if that was true, and if he could somehow go back, what would his feelings mean? He didn't really feel much for Annabeth anymore, were they ever really in love?_

 _"FREEZE! Hands in the air criminal scum!_

 _Percy looked up. "Whaa- Oh shit." On the road surrounding the park was most likely every police officer in Kuoh Town and most of Japan, complete with SWAT helicopters and flood lights. Every gun and set of eyes was aimed at him, slowly he raised his hands and under his breath he muttered. "Son of a bitch."_

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-** Chapter 6: The Godly Side Of Things

"When it came to the god of the Underworld, he was as stoic as stoic could be, so it would be no surprise to him when he finds out his nephew had died, a mild curiosity perhaps, but not a surprise, he was the strongest demigod true, but that also meant he was the most hated by monsters. The Lord of the Dead was so stoic that even when he watched said nephew's spirit dissipate before his eyes he did little more than raise an eyebrow, he knew how to keep his composure, it was something he was used to doing for millennia as his empire grew by the thousands each day.

"Unfortunately, some of the Lord of the Underworld's 'servants' for lack of a better term were not as accustomed to strange occurrences as he was despite being much, much older than him, and naturally the spirits were going berserk, their voices to him no more than chatter jaws.

"Milord! What just happened?" Charon asked, obviously in awe over the current events.

Hades straightened himself and scratched his pale, clean shaven chin. He avoided answering Charon's because he himself did not know, instead he muttered. "Tell Thanatos to meet me in the throne room." He said before flashing himself to the throne room.

Hades arrived in his throne room, simply by fading into existence, he was never one fore melodramatics, he left that to his younger brother, Zeus. Around the same time Hades arrived at the throne room, he guardian of death entered through the large black doors equipped with two skeletons of dead Navy Seals. His face seemed to be sculpted of stone and was the color of teakwood, he was glad it was early fall and he allowed Persephone to stay with her mother a little while longer otherwise she would be swooning over her lieutenant as she has every time he was in her presence.

He bowed. "You asked for me milord?" Thanatos asked, his voice resembling that of a fine tuned harp.

The Eldest son of Kronos nodded and waved the two guards away, when they left he said. "Rise." Hades commanded with the raise of his hand as Thanatos rose. "I have a mission for you-" He continued. "-But you have to make sure what I tell you here a secret between the two of us.

"What is it milord?" Thanatos asked once more.

"I have some disturbing news, not five minutes ago Perseus Jackson entered our realm.

"I know that milord, I brought him in myself." Thanatos interrupted.

Hades raised his hand. "I know, I know, but let me finish. Not five minutes ago Perseus Jackson entered our realm, and not five minutes ago did he leave it, by a force unknown to me right now."

Thanatos gasped. "Do you think it was Gaia exacting her final revenge?"

The Lord of The Dead shrugged. "I have no idea, that is why you are here. You have 48 hours to find him, whether he be in Tartarus or, I don't know Japan or something, if not found by that time I will bring this news before the council."

The Lieutenant Of Hades gave his final words before departing. "Rest assured Lord Hades, the son of Poseidon will be found and returned safely, I owe it to him for saving me from Alcyoneus. I shall not fail you." He bowed.

"When Percy is involved, nothing is guaranteed." Hades muttered to himself as he repositioned himself on his skull-infused throne.

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX- Two Days Later**

Two days had passed for the god of the Underworld and his faithful lieutenant had still yet to return which confirmed his suspicions that when Percy Jackson is involved, nothing can go as planned. In other news, Persephone had finally returned, which was a blessing and a curse, while he did love his wife as much as you can love your niece who you kidnapped for eternity which, now that he thought about it that sounded fucked up, but he did love her, however he did want to smack her over the head right now because her mouth was moving at the pace of a machine gun. Right now Hades was sitting in his custom made bone-infused throne deep underneath Los Angeles as Persephone talked his ear off about how they should redecorate the place with more roses and hydrangeas and ninety billion other flowers he didn't know the name to, besides being a millennia old god.

Finally, finally the black throne room doors opened up to reveal a tired looking Thanatos, alone, which confirmed Hades' suspicions that there is a strong force at play. The Lieutenant of The Underworld was covered in monster dust and golden ichor, most likely from the pits of Tartarus, I mean Hades did say search there and with Gaia defeated it should have been as calm as Tartarus could be, not to mention most monsters were vanquished by their current person of intrest, Percy Jackson, so many did not have the chance to reform yet.

"Milord." Thanatos greeted as he attempted bow, and almost having toppled over had it not been for Persephone's quick reactions that caught him.

"Oh you poor baby." The goddess of springtime cooed as she summoned a rag and cleaned of his face, the wipes lingering a little longer than they should, making the lord of the Underworld twitch ever so slightly.

"Yes, please tell me your findings on our 'friend'." Hades asked in a clipped tone, trying to keep the identity of Perseus a secret lest his wife begin asking about her favorite demigod.

"Well milord, I checked everywhere, even Tartarus, however I could not find-" He looked at Persephone and then at Hades for confirmation, who in response gave a quick shake of the head. "-however I could not find our friend." Thanatos finished.

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Persephone asked, confusion etched on her face as the lieutenant of the dead still leaned heavily on her shoulder.

She was, however, completely ignored, her husband, Hades sat on his throne with a look of resignation on his face, like he was about to face off against the every single giant all by himself, and Thanatos was staring intently at Hades, silently awaiting his orders.

"Who are you talking about?" The goddess of Springtime asked once more, with a little more power laced in her voice. These two knuckleheads are starting to piss her off, can't they see a beautiful woman is in distress here?

Of course, she was ignored. As Hades arose from his throne he said. "I guess we have delayed long enough, its high time I bring this before council. Man I can already feel a headache and gods don't even get headaches." He trailed off at the end as the last part was mostly to himself.

"Would you like me to go with you milord, as a firsthand witness?" Thanatos asked.

Hades waved him off in a rare show of compassion for the Lord of the Dead. "No, get yourself some rest, I have a feeling we will need every available hand soon. In the meantime I will deal with this myself." Thanatos merely nodded and bowed once more, with Persephone's help before flashing away to go and nurse his wounds.

As Hades prepared to flash away the goddess of springtime's eyes widened as she realized she never found out who they were talking about. "WAIT!" She yelled, drawing his attention for once.

"Yes?" He asked, clearly agitated, although if it was because of the impending doom they were keeping from her or the fact the she spoke up wasn't clear to her.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked timidly, her previous courage fleeing her under her husband's glare.

"Percy Jackson." He answered curtly, before flashing away immediately leaving a stunned goddess behind.

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Hades appeared in the throne room on Olympus, in his one throne to be exact. One that was an exact replica of his throne in the Underworld, a fifteen foot tall chair composed entirely out of human bones, and the space in between each bone seemed to ooze out pure shadows, it made most of the newer demigod pee their pants when they saw it, which brought many chuckles to the other gods bar the child's parent.

The only other god in the room was in fact a goddess. She sat on a small bench in front of her hearth leaving her throne empty as she had in every council meeting. Since he arrived on Olympus sitting on his throne, he stood up and made his way to her. At this point, her back was to him and he cleared his throat.

The goddess turned around. "Oh, hello Hades." Hestia greeted her younger brother in a quiet tone, well more quiet than usual at least. "Please, sit." She offered.

Instead of commenting on her somber mood he sat down on the plain bench next to her and joined her as she returned to staring into the fire. After a long, long time he came to the conclusion himself. "So you know." He stated more as a fact than a question.

Hestia took a deep breath and sighed, instead of confirming his beliefs with a straight answer she began to fume. "It just doesn't make sense to me. He was such a nice kid, showed more compassion, loyalty, heart than any other mortal, immortal or half-blood I have ever known. Hell, he even talked to me, something no one has done in millennia."

Hades felt sorrow for his older sister, like him, she was isolated and portrayed as a weaker goddess, forced to give her throne up to Dionysus as she was sidelined. Fortunately for Hades he had his duties as overseer of the Underworld and even a wife that distracted him from said fact, but Hestia had no one, becoming a virgin goddess after someone had attempted to rape her, only to be saved by a donkey of all animals.

After a long silence Hades decided to ask a question. "Does anyone else know?"

She scoffed. "I know it, you know it, Zeus knows it, Sally knows it, Paul knows it, the Greeks know it, the Romans know it and Athena won't shut up about it." She answered in a bitter tone, much unlike her. "His disappearance has the Hunters of Artemis searching the country for him and both the camps are in a military frenzy because the last time he disappeared like this the giants rose."

Hades was about to ask a follow up question on the condition of Sally when a thunderous boom echoed behind him, alerting the god of the dead his little brother had just entered the building apparently as well as one of his daughters, Athena if the yelling was anything to go by.

"He called my daughter a slut and assaulted me!" She yelled.

"What do you want me to do about it, the boy is missing!" Zeus shouted back.

Hades thought this would be a good time to announce his presence so he stood up and turned around. "Actually if I may shed some light in the situation." He said causing both the look at him, surprised he was even on Olympus. "Zeus if you could summon the council please so I do not have to repeat myself." Hades asked although the both knew it was more of a command as he retook his place on his throne.

Zeus and Athena stood there with their jaws on the ground for a couple reasons. One, Hades was on Olympus on his own free will, and two, Hades was on Olympus on his own free will. Point is that he really needed to get out of the Underworld more often. "Alright." Zeus grumbled, regaining his composure first, although it was clear he did not like taking orders. But truth be told he was just as curious as his daughter was enraged. With a sigh, he summoned his pride and joy, The Master Bolt, and shot it into the sky, alerting the other Olympians that an emergency meeting was taking place. One by one the gods arrived, starting with Artemis and ending with the drunken fool Dionysus, no surprise there. One thing Hades noticed was that Apollo had not shown up yet, but he figured that everyone else figured that he was probably off with some girl so he decided not to pay any attention to it.

There was a long drought of silence as all of the Olympians looked at Zeus expectantly, it was the ever so impatient Artemis that broke the silence. "Why did you summon us father?"

Zeus evaded the question with another question. "Any progress on finding Perseus?"

Poseidon rose to his feet. "My son didn't do anything!" He roared.

"Are you questioning my daughter?" The king of the gods retaliated.

"Your daughter is just an insufferable bi-"

Hades decided that if there was any time to intervene, now would be perfect time before things get out of hand, or more out of hand than they already were. "ACTUALLY, your all here because of me. I know were Perseus is, or was rather."

Poseidon instantly sobered up, ignoring Zeus for the time being; he knew that if Hades had found, him that he had most likely died. "Did he make it to Elysium at least?" He asked in a broken tone, as Hestia left her spot by the hearth to console her grieving brother.

"He better not have." Grumbled Athena and Artemis respectively.

"No."

That got Poseidon back to how he was the second the words left Hades' lips, though this time though his anger was directed towards his older brother. "If you put him in the fields of punishment so help me Chaos I will-"

"No. He didn't make it in to Elysium, or the fields of punishment, or Asphodel, in fact he never even made it into the Underworld." Hades interrupted his brother for the second time.

By now, no matter how much Athena hated the young son of Poseidon at this moment, as the goddess of wisdom, she couldn't keep her curiosity sedated. "What do you mean uncle?" she asked.

Hades snapped his fingers and a floating jumbo-tron appeared in the center of the throne room, it showed Percy soul, his conversation with Ethan, followed by his conversation with Charon, before he rejoined the child of Nemesis. The two laughed and joked for a while until Hades appeared as the elevator doors opened. At the same time Percy had just doubled over, looking pale for even a ghost, Ethan screaming for help. It showed Hades running over there just in time to watch the hero turned villain completely fade away from existence. The throne room was silent with shock.

…

…

…

That was, until Apollo flashed in wearing wrinkled slacks and a white dress shirt whose buttons were all off by one, he seemed excited about something, the god of the sun started talking a mile a minute. "Hey guys guess what, oh sick jumbo-tron, makes my life easier, anyways, look who I found." He finished as he snapped his fingers, changing the security footage from DOA into a local news station.

Artemis didn't even have time for yelling at him for interrupting the council meeting and corrupting a maiden if the messy clothes were anything to go by, before the theme music started to play introducing the band of immortals to Channel six news the picture panned out from a close up to a globe to reveal a studio and a man behind a desk, the gods watching his every move, intent on figuring out what had Apollo so excited. "Kent Brockman here, from Channel Six news, and today's story takes us across the Pacific Ocean to Japan were not even twenty-four hours ago a terrorist attack struck the small town of Kuoh." The screens on all four sides of the jumbo-tron then showed a large park filled with craters, puddles, and a broken fountain in the dead center of the park, every inch of it was squared off with yellow tape and police roamed the scene, trying to look busy. The Olympians were confused, they had no say in mortal affairs, but Apollo ushered them to keep watching.

"It is unknown the origins of the explosion, but it was believed to be set off by seventeen year old American boy named Perseus Jackson, the boy had lived a troubled life, bouncing around between schools-" the TV trailed off as a picture of the assailant, a tall, black-haired, green-eyed boy covered in large gashes and cuts, but there was no doubt it was the missing son of Poseidon.

"No." The king of the oceans murmured.

Zeus, meanwhile began to take charge as he barked out orders. "Artemis, take Ares and your hunters and go to Japan after Percy. Hermes go to Hecate, see if you get her to manipulate the mist on a worldwide scale to erase all evidence of Percy even stepping foot outside America. Everyone else, dismissed."

Hermes gave a grim nod and disappeared with a small *pop. Poseidon went off with his older sister to her temple in an attempt to calm down and the rest just carried about with their business until only Zeus, Hades, Apollo, Artemis, Ares and Athena were left. Said god of the dead remained in his throne off to the side of the room as the remaining gods conversed. It started with Ares.

The god of war got off of his throne and summoned his spear, his symbol of power. He spun it expertly a few times before speaking in a condescending voice. "Don't worry little goddess, I won't touch your delicate little flowers, I'm coming because I have a score to settle with the Jackson boy."

Artemis got off her throne and walked up to the war god, besides being over a foot shorter in her twelve year old form, she gave one of the most threatening glare Hades had ever seen, even though she had to physically look up at Ares. "The boy assaulted a maiden, if you think that I will just let him go, you will be sorely mistaken."

"You will decide who will get to fight him when you get there, Artemis, gather your hunters and I will have Ares join you shortly." Zeus interrupted the stare down.

Artemis gave a curt bow. "Yes father." She said through gritted teeth, clearly not enjoying being left out, of whatever it was. But she left none the less.

The second she disappeared the king of the council looked at Ares. "Ares-" he addressed his son in a nonchalant tone "-that Percy has been a thorn in my side for too long, kill him."

Ares gained a savage grin and his red eyes lit up with malicious glee. "My pleasure." He bowed before flashing out after his step-sister.

"Wait!" Apollo screamed. "What is the meaning of this, I show you Percy's whereabouts and you send off to kill him. If I had known this was going to happen I never would have told you!"

Athena for her part looked very smug, pleased that daddy's girl was getting what she wanted, yet again. "The boy is an unstable threat, especially after Tartarus, he has corrupted the sea spawn's mind. He attacked me, a goddess and broke ties with my daughter, someone he worked so hard to be with. If he can destroy those bonds, imagine what he would do to your children, someone he has no relation to."

And with those final words, she left, leaving three.

"Listen to your sister every once in a while, it''ll do you some good." Zeus added in before leaving as well, probably off to bed some mortal.

The god of sun, light, music, poetry and a ton of others flopped back down into his throne. "What have I done?" He moaned, dragging his hands down his face.

Hades, who as usual, had gone unnoticed by everyone, spoke up, startling the god of the sun. "Maybe it is not too late to try and fix your mistakes nephew." He implied, with a knowing tone.

After Apollo got over his initial shock that he had missed his uncle being literally right there, he tried to decipher his words, when he figured out his meaning he looked at Hades uneasily. "Are you sure, I am already on Zeus' bad side after him." The lord of light said, referring to his 'prophetic' descendant with clear distaste.

Hades waved him off. "I believe we owe Percy enough to at least buy him a little time, after all, he is a big boy and can take care of himself, but against two enraged gods with a vendetta against him and about thirty pissed off hunters, well he might need a little help. Besides don't you want to know what really happened that night?" He urged.

Apollo began to nod along with Hades' plan. "Yeah, you're right I'll go right now." He said as he prepared to flash away, before Hades intervened.

"Oh and Apollo, if you run into any trouble, remember, I am on your side."

The sun god flashed Hades his signature megawatt smile. "Thanks Uncle." He said before disappearing after his siblings with a *POP.

Who knew Hades could be so manipulative?

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Percy sat in an interrogation room, not like some warehouse type of one where it was just him, a chair and a spot light, but like a legitimate one, he was chained to the metal chair he was sitting on, a video camera from the corner of the room locked onto his face. In front of him was a metal table and a chair for the officer that would come in. I mean, if he ever did, it had been almost fifteen minutes and Percy could only take some much more. Percy narrowed his eyes at the one way glass on the other side of the room, he bet that the cop was just on the other side of the glass, staring him down, watching him fidget, waiting for the right moment to stri-

BAM

That lovely sound was the interrogation room door being thrown off its hinges, figuratively speaking of course, as two officers strode in, one guy, kinda older looking and had strands of white running through his hair, because he looked a bit on the older side Percy guessed he might have been the police chief and the second person was one girl, who looked strangely familiar and too young to work, maybe she was an intern or something? The male officer took a seat in the only empty chair causing the female officer to scowl and Percy to chuckle to himself, it's funny, if they weren't in a mortal police station on the other side of the world he might have mistaken her for one of Artemis' hunters

"Perseus Jackson." The possible but not yet confirmed chief read off his file.

The son of Poseidon leaned over in his chair and honed in on the officer's name tag.

"Officer Hefner." He replied.

"Chief Hefner." The officer snapped back almost automatically.

"Then it's just Percy." The dead demigod retorted.

Shockingly, that comment was ignored by the police chief, the thing that did surprise Percy however was how red the girl was getting, maybe she had some sort of vendetta against "terrorists" like himself and was angry on how relaxed he was looking.

Well, he was half right, she was angry at how relaxed he was looking but he would find that out till later.

Anyways when the police chief ignored his comment, he instead opted to place a thick manila folder on the desk and opened it up, showing a picture of the park he was just at, filled with marble rubble from the once beautiful fountain, water formed numerous mini lakes across the landscape and there were even a few uprooted trees. "Look at the destruction you caused kid, is this what you wanted? Death? Destruction?"

Percy shrugged, he had seen enough cop shows to know not to say anything stupid. "Wasn't me." Was all he risked saying.

The officer then tried a scare tactic that worked on almost every juvenile. "Do you know what they do to terrorists in jail? To a terrorist, jail is the equivalent of a death sentence, and when your just a kid like you, you'll last a lot shorter than the others."

Kuoh Town police Chief Hugh Hefner smirked at the look of disbelief on the teenagers face, sometimes the classics never failed, he always managed to break through with those two simple sentences. Wait, was he, laughing?

The demigod couldn't help himself when the cop tried to scare him. After all the shit he had been through, including dying and visiting the place that would make Christian hell look like a casual stroll through the woods. It took a while but the green-eyed devil finally calmed down, and like the flip of the switch he got deadly serious. "Do you think jail scares me? I have seen shit that would make you pee your pants before I was thirteen."

The Chief automatically used that little bit of information to his advantage, he began flipping through the pages upon pages of Percy's criminal record, he remembered reading something about that, if only he could find it-ah. Gabriel Ugliano a man truly worthy of the last name 'ugly' the man was a notorious alcoholic, was in debt up to his ear in gambling fees and had a history of abuse to his previous wife, no reported abuses to the Jackson matriarch or the now silent teenager in front of him who was playing a little drum solo with his fingers but he would bet his bottom dollar that the abuse was there. It was a long shot, but he had to get him to break somehow, his career was on the line

In a much gentler voice this time, the Chief spoke up. "Listen I get what you're feeling, your dad was lost at sea before you were born and I remembered your step-father's record." He said as he tapped the open folder with a display of the vilest man on Earth before continuing. "You never really had a father figure, or someone to look up to. I understand why you have to rebel, to show the world that you matter, but you need to stop, you getting yourself killed doesn't get you anywhere, you need to talk to us, Percy."

The sarcastic part of Percy's brain, which was like, 90% was itching to make a comment on the fact he was trying to play good cop, bad cop by himself, but the intern who had immersed herself in the shadows stepped out, interrupting him and scaring him slightly to a small degree as he forgot she was even there. "Oh enough of this!" she sighed in frustration as she pulled out a dagger out of seemingly nowhere and smashed the butt against the officer's head, he crumpled like a sack of potatoes.

The second the girl had taken out the dagger Percy was on his feet, pushing his chair back and knocking it over. The two eyed each other warily, one had a look of rage and malicious glee on her face at the thought of cracking the demigod's skull open, and the other had a look of confusion masked with and impassive look as he tried desperately to recall every myth and monster he might have pissed off this time.

The time for thinking was over though as the girl leapt over the table with the grace of a panther and her dagger was poised to strike, at the same time, Percy rolled under the table and popped back up where the girl was. "Gotta be a little quicker than that." He couldn't help but taunt the deadly lady in front of him.

In hindsight, this might not have been the smartest move he had ever made, as this time, she kicked the table straight at him, pinning him between the glass and the table, and then she lunged again. With no way to dodge, Percy grabbed the arm holding the dagger as she attempted to swipe at him from the side, he did the same with her left arm and locked the duo in a standstill. Until Percy did the most badass thing ever and head-butted the girl right in the nose, causing a waterfall of blood to erupt from her naval cavity as the two disengaged and the girl dropped her dagger.

Pushing the table back, Percy scooped up the dagger and used it to knock the disoriented victim, I mean opponent unconscious delivering a sort of poetic justice for police Chief Hugh Hefner. He was about to go for the kill when he saw something sticking out of the monster's police uniform collar, rolling it back a bit with the dagger still in his hand and at the ready in case she decided to wake up all of the sudden, he saw something that frightened him more than any monster ever would, and yet it was so simple, just a silver shirt, covered in human blood.

Percy dropped the dagger and shot up so fast he might have hit his head on the ceiling, not that he would have noticed, after all, he was to focused on what this girl meant. "The hunter's, they've found me." He whispered to himself.

A/N: First and foremost I would like to apologize for the very long update, no excuses, just a lazy son of a bitch here. Also American hero Hugh Hefner died at the age of 91. For those of you who don't know, Hugh Hefner was the founder of playboy, so please remember guys to keep your erections at half-mast, thank you. And pray for his 26 year old grieving widow.

Reviews:

Cruden, Scorez: Thanks for the reassurance, that was my thought process going into last chapter's battle too, but it doesn't mean I plan on making this story a walk in the park for our favorite demigod.

Zeus501: Patience, young Skywalker.

Sibyis Langdon: So I take it from your lengthy comment you are a huge Vali Lucifer fan.

DxD for Life, Charli. , Iiznellomviing: As always thank you for the support and you have probably heard it a lot, but it is because it is true, your positive reviews do motivate me.

Iiznellomviing: Is there a special meaning behind this username, just curious?


End file.
